Daddy, you are so Boring
by DEPO LDH
Summary: punya Daddy yang keren, pasti keinginan semua anak, tapi kalau Daddy-nya adalah Kris yang begitu menakutkan dimata teman-teman Sehuun, apa Sehuun masih harus senang. keluarga Bahagia Krisho yang dikarunia anak sehuun, memiliki pengganggu bernama Park Jongin. Yess ini ff krisho gueh lagiiiiiii
1. Chapter 1

Daddy...You are so boring

Pairing : KRISHO sekeluarga sama KAIHUN

Genre : sedikit keluarga, sedikit romance

Rating : sewajarnya ajah

Kalau ada Typo, itu memang selalu menghantui setiap tulisanku

DEPO LDH (Trade mark)

"Hunie...tolong bangunkan Daddy...!"

"Mommy...Hunie hampir terlambat, tak ada waktu untuk membangunkan Daddy"

Suara-suara yang hangat di pagi hari selalu saja menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi keluarga Wu. Selalu ada saja bahan perbincangan sebelum si putra kesayangan Wu Sehuun berangkat ke sekolah dan suami tercinta dari Wu Suho yaitu Kris Wu berangkat ke kantor. Entah itu suara teriakan Suho, atau suara protes Sehuun yang sering tak sepaham dengan Daddy-nya.

"Daddy sudah bangun. Dan kau Wu Sehuun, kita sarapan dulu baru Daddy akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

"Ah...Daddy...Sehuun sudah terlambat, ayo lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja" dengan begitu Suho keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah kotak bekal. Wajah Sehuun semakin terlihat cemberut begitu melihat apa yang di bawa Mommy-nya "Mommy...jangan membawakan Sehuun bekal, seperti perempuan saja"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Mommy-mu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padanya"

"Ya...termiakasih Mommy"

"Sama-sama sayang" Suho mengecup pipi Sehuun dan Sehuun juga balas mengecup pipi Mommy-nya "Cepat berangkat sayang, Sehuun bisa telat" Kris berjalan menghampiri Suho dan mencium bibir istrinya sekilas, Sehuun sengaja membuang muka dan memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Daaadddddy" yah...suara manja Sehuun harus membuat moment bahagia Daddy dan Mommynya terpisah sesaat.

Kalau melihat kilasan dari keluarga Wu, oh...ingin rasanya memiliki keluarga sendiri, bukan begitu? Dengan seorang Daddy yang saaaangat tampan di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala 4, tapi masih terlihat muda. Pekerjaanya seorang direktur perusahaan, padahal dulunya ia seorang artis ketika muda, tapi karena tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dengan menikahi Suho, maka ia harus meninggalkan dunia ke-artisannya dan memilih menjadi direktur.

Sifatnya terlihat dingin, bahkan jika orang belum mengenalnya maka mereka tak akan berani menatap tepat ke arah mata seorang Kris Wu. Wataknya memang agak keras dan hawa mengintimidasi selalu membuat nyali orang ciut bila berada di sekitarnya. Dan karena sifat ini juga, Sehuun selalu agak malas berdebat setiap pagi dengan Daddy-nya yang tampan, tapi kenyataanya setiap pagi ia tak bisa menghindarinya.

Wu Sehuun sendiri adalah namja yang Tinggi seperti Daddy-nya, tampan, dan memiliki wajah poker face yang sedikit menurun dari Kris. Jika di umpamakan, maka gen yang ada dalam diri Sehuun itu 85% dari Kris, dan 15% dari Suho. Suho hanya mewariskan wajah imut dan sifat manjanya pada Wu Sehuun, tapi hal kecil tersebut yang membuat Sehuun semakin dikagumi oleh teman-temannya.

Satu hal lagi! Sehuun tak bisa membantah apa perintah Suho, ia terlalu menyayangi Mommy-nya yang satu ini. Berbeda jika dengan Kris, Sehuun selalu ingin pergi jika Daddy-nya mulai berceramah panjang lebar. Terkadang teman Sehuun agak malas main kerumah keluarga Wu hanya karena takut pada Kris.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Wu Suho, merupakan anggota keluarga terpendek jika dibandingkan dengan suami dan putranya. Ia memiliki wajah yang menenangakan hingga Sehuun saja tak berani membantah apa yang diucapkan Mommy tercintanya dan harus segera dipatuhi. Bahkan Kris Wu yang seorang artis saja bisa bertekuk lutut jika Suho sudah tersenyum.

...

"Huun...ada yang kau lupakan" hampir saja Sehuun keluar dari mobil tanpa melakukan satu hal yang sudah dan wajib menjadi rutinitasnya ketika Kris mengantarkan putranya sampai di depan gerbang. Sehuun hanya mendengus kesal tapi berbalik, dan-

Cuuup

Ia harus mencium pipi Daddy-nya dulu, meskipun harus dilakukan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Belajar yang benar, jika ada yang menggodamu bilang pada Daddy!" walaupun begitu ucapan Kris, Sehuun hanya bisa mengangguk pasarah dan berjalan lemas masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Dasar anak Daddy...sudah sebesar ini masih diantar kesekolah, pakai cium pipi segala...hahaha dasar Wu Sehuun manja" oke...ini hal yang biasa, teriakan yang sama, dan dari orang yang sama pula.

"Biar saja...dasar. kau hanya iri kan Park Jongin?" sekarang Sehuun berhasil membuat lelaki tampan bernama Park Jongin itu melongo, tapi sejurus kemudian ia malah merangkul Sehuun dan membimbingnya menuju kelas.

"Mana ada aku iri padamu Oh Sehuun. dasar anak Daddy..."

"Lepaskan aku, dan jangan sok akrab. Kau itu musuh besarku..."

"Hahahahah...iya...aku memang musuh besarmu"

...

"Daddy lama sekali...Sehuun hampir saja diculik orang" begitu mendengar penuturan putranya yang terbilang cukup tak masuk akal, Kris malah keluar dari mobil, menarik Sehuun dan memutar kepalanya ke segala arah seperti mencari sesuatu "Daddy mencari apa?"

"Kau bilang kau mau diculik, siapa yang berani menculikmu?" Sehuun bukannya senang karena Daddy-nya begitu perhatian, ia malah cemberut.

"Daddy...aku hanya melebih-lebihkan...tak ada yang mau menculik-ku. Dan jangan pandangi teman-temanku seperti itu!, mereka ketakutan" Kris malah menangkup kedua pipi putranya dan menatap Sehuun tajam.

"Lain kali jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, kalau kau diculik sungguhan, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Mommy-mu?" Sehuun menyesal begitu membayangkan perasaan Mommy-nya, dia mengangguk dan mememinta maaf.

"Maafkan Huunie Daddy" Kris tersenyum dan memeluk putranya agar ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

...

"Aku pulaaaang" teriak Sehuun begitu membuka pintu. Suho terlihat berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri putranya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu sayang?" Sehuun memasang wajah cemberut, menarik Mommy-nya untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

"Sehuun saaangat kesal dengan Park Jongin...dia selalu mengejek Huunie karena tiap pagi diantar Daddy, apalagi harus cium pipi segala...ughhh"

"Mungkin Jongin menyukaimu" Sehuun menatap Suho kesal, merbahkan kepalanya pada paha Mommy kesayangannya

"Mommy...jangan membuat Huunie semakin kesal...ughhh Park Jongin itu menyebalkaaaaan"

"Siapa Park Jongin?" Kris baru masuk, mobilnya harus di parkir dulu-kan. Sehuun menatap Mommy-nya dengan tatapan panic, menaruh satu telunjuk di depan bibir agar Suho tak buka mulut

"Hanya salah satu penggemar Sehuun"

"Dia bukan penggemarku, dia penganggu"

"Apa dia sering menggodamu? Biar Daddy yang atasi"

"Dadddy...lupakan! jangan membuat teman-temanku takut, meskipun itu Jongin yang menyebalkan" Suho tersenyum, Kris tertegun. Bukannya tadi Sehuun bilang bahwa Jongin menyebalkan, tapi kenapa sekarang ia membela Jongin? Ada yang perlu di pertanyakan.

"Sepertinya anak Mommy sedang jatuh cinta"

"Mommy jangan berkata begitu. Menyebalkan"

"Ya...Wu Sehuun jangan berkata begitu pada Mommy-mu!"

"Daddy juga menyebalkan" Sehuun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, ia sebenarnya tak marah betulan, hanya ngambek sebentar, nanti juga kembali seperti semual, memang sifatnya yang terlalu manja.

...

"Huunie...apa yang kau lakukan?" Suho masuk ke dalam kamar putranya yang tampan, ternyata Sehuun sedang bermain game dengan ponselnya. Memangnya digunakan untuk apa lagi ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya kalau tidak untuk main game, mau sms juga dengan siapa? Pacar saja tak punya.

"Kau masih marah sayaaang" Sehuun mamatian game, memandang Suho dengan sebuah senyuman

"Memangnya kapan Huunie bisa marah pada Mommy?" dengan ini Suho memeluk Sehuun dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali "Tapi lain kali jangan bahas Jongin di depan Daddy! Sehuun takut nanti Daddy marah pada Jongin"

"Baiklah sayaaang...Tapi Daddy begitu itu karena sayang padamu"

"Sayang apanya? Daddy membuat semua teman Hunie lari ketakutan" Suho tertawa...menarik kepala Sehuun agar bersandar pada pahanya

"Dari dulu Daddy memang Begitu sayaaang" anak macam apa yang mencibir kelakuan Daddy-nya di masa lalu "Dan Mommy rasa, Jongin seperti Kris Daddy waktu mengejar Mommy"

"Jangan disamakan dong...apa cara Daddy mendekati Mommy dulu sangat keren?" Suho tertawa makin keras, bahkan sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal milik Sehuun.

"Ohh...Daddy-mu dulu bukan lagi keren sayang, tapi berlagak sok keren. Tau sendiri dia dulu seorang artis"

CERITA KRIS SUHO DIMASA LALU AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI

"Pendeek...berikan PR-mu padaku!" Meskipun Suho ingin menolak ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kris...namja sok artis itu selalu menjahilinya, tiap hari selalu minta dibuatkan bekal, kalau tidak jatah makanan Suho akan dirampas. Minta diberi conetekan, kalau tidak ia akan menyembunyikan pekerjaan Suho

"Jangan memanggilku pendek!" dengan berat hari Suho menyerahkan PR-nya, meskipun dnegan wajah cemberut.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Mata empat?"

"Aku kan tak setiap saat memakai kacamata, hanya ketika membaca saja"

"Sudahlah...kau terlalu cerewet"

Selalu begitu hampir setiap harinya, Suho ingin selalu menghindar tapi entah bagaimana Kris selalu bisa menemukan si pendek itu, menyeretnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya.

Kali ini waktunya pulang, Suho masih dengan tenang menunggu di depan kelas sambil membaca buku. Tak memperhatikan seseorang yang dari tadi duduk disatu bangku dengannya.

"Kenapa masih disini? Kau itu kan artis yang sibuk" ternyata Suho menyadari ada orang disampingnya, padahal Suho sedikit sibuk dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Menemanimu" Suho menjauhkan buku dari pandangan, berbalik menatap Kris dan berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Menemani atau ingin menggodaku? Kau itu menyebalkan Kris Wu...selalu saja membuatku repot, aku sudah lelah" Suho memasukkan buku ke dalam tas dan beranjak pergi, tapi baru satu langkah namja tinggi itu menghadangnya

"Wu Suho..." Suho tertegun smabil berjalan mundur, Kris terus saja memojokkanya hingga tersudut dan kembali mendudukkan diri di bangku

"Na-namaku Kim Joonmyeon, bukan Wu Suho"

"Nanti juga jadi Wu Suho" dan-

CUUUP

Suho sudah memejamkan matanya begitu saja ketika Kris menunduk dan menempelkan bibir merah milknya. Ini terasa aneh...bukankah Kris membenci Suho? Tapi kenapa sekarang menciumnya. Suho tak ada kekuatan untuk sekedar mendorong Kris agar menjauh, tak ada kekuatan, atau memang tak mau?

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya, tersenyum dan menarik Suho untuk berdiri.

"Kuantar kau pulang!"

"Tak perlu...kau menyebalkan Kris Wuuuuuuuuu" Suho mendorong Kris dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, padahal jemputannya belum datang. Yang ada di otak Suho hanya berlari menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari orang yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

CERITA KRISHO DITUNDA DULU

"Ih...Daddy mah sama ajah kayak Jongin...sok keren" Saking sebalnya Sehuun duduk dan mengambil sebuah bantal dan di remas kencang, seperti menyalurkan semua kekesalnya pada bantal tersebut.

"Daddy kenapa?" Kris tiba-tiba masuk dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang

"Daddy dulu saat merayu Mommy...benar-benar tak keren" Kris yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengerenyitkan dahi, memandang Suho yang hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman "Kan kasihan Mommy...diganggu terus" dengan posesif Sehuun memeluk leher Suho, ia ingin menjauhkan Mommy-nya dari Kris untuk sementara.

"Heiii...ini tentang apa? Jangan menuduh Daddy sembarangan!" Kris juga ingin menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya, tapi apa daya Sehuun memluk Mommy-nya terlalu erat, yang di peluk malah senyam senyum.

"Daddy...Huunie ingin pergi jalan-jalan...boleh yah"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan Wu Sehuun?" Kris memperhatikan putranya yang sudah menggelayut manja bukan di lengan Suho tapi di lengan milik Kris.

"Tapi Daddy...Hunie ingin sekali saja merasakan jalan-jalan ketika malam hari" Suho menatap Kris, memohon agar keinginan putranya di kabulkan

"Boleh saja...tapi Daddy dan Mommy ikut"

"Ahhhh...Daddy tak asyik sama sekali, Huunie kan ingin pergi sendiri"

"Terima atau tidak?" meskipun dengan berat hati, tapi akhirnya Sehuun memilih untuk keluar walau itu harus dengan Daddy dan Mommy-nya.

...

Mereka sedang makan malam di sebuah café, dengan suasana yang terasa anak muda sekali. Terlihat dari yang datang kebanyakan para pelajar, dan mungkin hanya Kris dan Suho yang datang sebagai orang tua. Tapi tunggu lihatlah dandanan mereka! Tidak seperti orang tua kebanyakan.

Kris memakai Polo shirt dan celana jeans pendek, sepatu kets yang menghiasi telapak kakinya, dan Oh...jangan lupakan si kaca mata hitam yang dipakai walau ini malam hari. siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa ia seorang Daddy dari anak yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA.

Lalu Mommy Suho juga tak kalah gaul, ia memakai kaos lengan panjang, celana jeans pendek dan sepatu kets serta sebuah topi bermanik-manik bola. Kalau dandanan orang tuanya seperti ini maka Sehuun tak akan terlihat malu. Itu seharusnya...tapi ternyata disana ada Jongin yang sudah sangat hafal dengan muka Kris, bagaimanapun ia pasti akan mengejek Sehuun habis-habisan.

"Jadi...si anak Daddy sekarang harus ke café membawa rombongan?" Sehuun langsung menatap pada kaca toilet, memandang Jongin dengan tidak suka.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Menyebalkan" Sehuun sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci tangannya, tapi sewaktu ia pergi ia tiba-tiba disudutkan ke tembok. "Biarkan aku pergi Park Jongin bodoh" Tapi Jongin malah memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi kepala Sehuun. Sehuun pikir ia seperti berada dimasa dimana Kris sedang merayu Suho ketika SMA.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Hunie" Wajah Jongin semakin dekat, dan-

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" Kris bersidekap di pintu masuk toilet dan memandang tak suka pada lelaki yang sedang menggoda putranya. "Kau yang bernama Park Jongin?" Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehuun, memandang Kris sambil menelan ludahnya susah payah "Mulai sekarang jangan ganggu putraku lagi!" Jongin mengangguk pasrah "Tapi kalau kau menyukainya, kejar dia dengan jantan!" lalu Sehuun ditarik pergi begitu saja keluar dari toilet.

"SELAMAT DATANG PARA PENGUNJUNG, MALAM INI KITA TAK SENGAJA KEDATANGAN TAMU SPESIAL. TUAN KRIS WU, ARTIS YANG SUDAH LAMA MENGHILANG DEMI MENGURUS KELUARGA BARUNYA. TUAN KRIS...BISAKAH KAU MEMBERIKAN SESUATU YANG SPESIAL UNTUK MALAM INI?" Kris yang baru saja keluar dari toilet sambil menarik Sehuun hanya bisa berdiri di tengah semua perhatian yang sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Pembawa acara menatap Kris dengan penuh harap, dan akhirnya Kris melepaskan tangan Sehuun untuk menuju sebuah mini panggung yang disediakan bagi Band yang akan tampil.

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" Kris melepas kacamatanya, dan begitu banyak anak muda terkagum-kagum tak percaya bahwa Kris sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga.

"Entahlah, menyanyi mungkin"

Kris tersenyum sebelum berkata "Mungkin aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Two Moons?" dan semua pengunjung mulai bertepuk tangan ketika music mulai di mainkan.

Suho tersenyum kagum memandangi suaminya di atas panggung, dan lihat Sehuun! begitu tak percaya bahwa yang sedang melakukan Rapp di depan adalah Daddy-nya yang kaku, dingin dan protektif. Ia hanya bisa menganga menatap dimana seorang kepala keluarga Wu sedang menebar aura seksinya. Jongin saja yang baru keluar dari toilet, langsung saja dihadiahi rasa tak percaya begitu melihat siapa yang sedang menyanyi di depan. Oh...sepertinya ia harus mengubah image Daddy Sehuun di matanya.

"Daddy...sejak kapan Daddy bisa melakukan Rapp dengan begitu keren?" merkea dalam perjalanan pulang, Sehuun tak henti-hentinya menjulurkan kepala ke dekat bangku kemudi demi mendengar jawaban dari Daddy-nya.

"Jadi kau menganggap tadi itu keren?"

"Saaaangat. Kenapa Mommy tak pernah cerita?" Suho hanya tersenyum, mengacak rambut putranya senang. Satu hal yang membuat Suho gembira, mungkin dengan ini Sehuun bisa menatap Daddy-nya jauh lebih baik dari saat ini.

"Daddy-mu sering melakukannya saat masih menjadi artis dulu...dan itu dulu sangat menganggu menurut Mommy" Kris tak terima dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, tapi ternyata tak mempan "Karena ketika Daddy melakukannya, dia terlihat sok keren...membuat semua siswi berteriak heboh dan menganggu acara Mommy membaca buku"

"Mommy...ceritakan padaku bagaimana akhirnya Daddy bertekuk lutut padamu!" Kris sudah mengancam Suho dengan tatapannya agar tak menceritakan kisah mereka tapi Suho mana peduli.

KRISHO FLASHBACK AGAIN

"Jadi sekarang Suho dekat dengan senior Chanyeol?" Luhan, namja imut itu sedang menginterogasi Suho dibangkunya

"Biasa saja, kami tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan"

BRAAAAK

Kris berdiri dari bangku, menatap pada Suho yang masih asyik bercerita dengan Luhan. Lalu menarik tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, begitu sudah tak terlihat Suho menghela nafas pelan. Luhan tak sengaja menangkap maksud dari ekspresi Suho saat ini, dan ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan...ya satu kesimpulan...

Semenjak insiden Kris mencium Suho, Suho seakan menjaga jarak. Tak mau dekat-dekat dengan namja tinggi bermarga Wu itu. Sebisa mungkin ia mengelak jika diperintah, tak bicara jika diganggu, pokoknya benar-benar menghindar.

Sampai ketika Suho tak masuk ke sekolah selama 3 hari. waktu itu Kris Nampak biasa saja pada hari bertama Suho tak Nampak, tapi begitu memasuki hari ketiga semua kegiatannya langsung berantakan. Ketika Syuting harus berualang kali melakukan Retake, dikelas tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran, pokoknya selalu ada yang tak lengkap.

Dengan tekad terakhir yang ia punya, akhrinya Kris mendatangi kediaman keluarga Kim. Nyonya Kim dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Kris yang seorang teman sekelas Suho dan yang penting dia juga seorang artis. Nyonya Kim langsung menyuruh Kris masuk ke dalam kamar Suho yang ada di lantai dua.

"Heeei...Wu Suho kapan kau bangun?" Kris berjongkok di samping ranjang, tangannya digunakan untuk memgang dahi Suho

"K-Kris" tenang! Suho belum bangun, ia hanya mengigau. Tapi Kris sudah kesenangan duluan hingga mengenggam jemari hangat si imut itu.

"Aku disini!...cepat bangun Wu Suho...karena ketika kau bangun, aku berjanji tak akan menjahilimu lagi" tiba-tiba Suho berusaha untuk duduk, Kris tak sempat membantu karena ini terlalu mengagetkan.

"A-Aku bukan Wu Suho...A-aku Kim Joonmyeon...bodoh" masih sempat Suho mengetok kepala Kris sebelum ia tertawa sambil memejamkan mata menahan sakit.

"Heei...Kim Joonmyeon!" setelah memanggil, Kris menghentikan ucapannya sejenak "Apa kau mau mengganti margamu menjadi Wu?" Karena terlalu membingungkan Suho jadi tak paham, apalagi keadaanya yang masih demam.

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Setelah ini apa kau mau menjadi kekasih Kris wu? Karena aku...eummm...kurasa aku menyuakimu"

"Hhahahaaha..."Suho malah tertawa kencang, sampai tak terasa air matanya keluar. Air mata kesdihan bercampur bahagia sepertinya "Kau...hiks...hiks...Aku juga menyukaimu...hiks...bodoh" Kris menarik Suho agar masuk ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat, membierkan kekasih barunya menangis dengan puas.

KRISHO MOMENT SELESAI

"Ah...Daddy...kenapa harus jaga image segala, kalau suka sama Mommy bilang saja, tak usah menganggu...itu kan menyebalkan. Seperti Jongin"

"Anak Daddy sudah besar..."Kris mengusak kepala Sehuun yang berada dekat dengan kepalanya "Kurasa Jongin juga menyukaimu"

"Daddy dan Jongin sama...sama-sama menyebalkan"

Malam itu berakhir dengan sebuah tawa dari ketiga anggota keluarga Wu, tapi hanya dua kurasa, karena Sehuun sedang cemberut bukan tertawa.

...

"Hei Wu Sehuun!" Karena sudah hafal dengan siapa yang memanggilnya, Seuun hanya berlalu pergi "Sepertinya aku harus memandang Daddy-mu lebih baik...semalam dia terlihat keren" Sehuun berhenti, memandang Jongin masih dengan tatapn sinis, meskipun ada tampang bingung disana.

"Jadi setelah ini apa kau akan berhenti mengangguku?" Jongin tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"Tidak akan...hahaha"

"Kalau kau memang suka padaku katakan saja! Jangan melakukan hal yang yang membuatku marah" sukses. Jongin berhenti tertawa, memandang Sehuun dengan serius. Kemudian Smirk menyebalkan itu muncul.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu? Kau terlalu percaya diri"

"Ya-yasudah kalau kau tak menyukaiku. Ganggu saja orang yang kau sukai! Dan menjauhlah dariku!" keksalanya begitu menumpuk, dan ia memilih untuk pergi menjauh, berjalan yang jelas bukan ke arah kelasnya. Jongin dari tengah lapangan hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya.

Seharian ini Sehuun benar-benar tak menampakkan dirinya di kelas, berualang kali guru yang mengajar bertanya karena Sehuun bukanlah siswa yang suka membolos, terhitung rajin malah, jadi wajar kalau banyak guru yang menanyakan keberadaanya yang tak seorangpun tahu, bahkan Jongin sekalipun.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Jongin tak kunjung pulang, hanya menunggu di dekat pintu gerbang, siapa yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan disana. Dari posisinya sekarang, Jongin bisa melihat Kris keluar dari mobilnya karena menunggu Sehuun yang tak kunjung keluar, hampir setengah jam mungkin. Kris sudah beranjak dari tempatnya untuk masuk ke dalam wilayah sekolah, tapi belum satu langkah tubuhnya di tubruk oleh Sehuun.

"Daddy...hiks...hiks..." Kris yang tak mengerti hanya balas memluk putra kesayangannya, kesayangan karena hanya memang punya satu.

"Sudahlah sayang...ayo kita pulang! Apa kau tak malu dengan teman-temanmu?" Sehuunmengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan dari Daddy-nya.

Suho sudah menunggu di depan rumah dengan wajah cemas, ketika di perjalanan tadi Kris sudah menghubungi istrinya untuk siap-siap menyambut kedatangan Sehuun yang kurang baik.

"Mommmy...hiks...hiks" begitu mobil berhenti, Sehuun langsung turun dan memluk Suho. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, Suho turut sedih meskipun tak tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya

"Sssst..tenanglah...ada Mommy disini" Kris merangkul bahu Sehuun dan mengajak anggota keluarganya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sehuun?" Kris sedang duduk di depan TV bersama Suho, ia ingin mendiskusikan tentang permasalahan Puteranya.

"Aku yakin ini tentang Jongin" Suho balik menatap cemas pada Kris "Akhir-akhir ini Sehuun sering bercerita tentang kejahilan temannya itu, aku rasa Sehuun menyukainya, dan eummm aku yakin Jongin juga menyukai Hunie kita"

"Kenapa Sehuun tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Kris agak sedih juga karena Sehuun tak pernah menceritakan perihal Jongin private hanya berdua

"Dia mana mungkin mau cerita padamu sayang? Bisa-bisa kau akan mendatangi rumah Jongin dan memarahinya"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah memarahi pemuda bernama Jongin itu" Kris melepaskan dekapan Kris yang dari tadi memeluknya. Sedikit menjauh dan menatap Kris tajam "Tapi itu tak terlalu parah, aku hanya membela puteraku yang waktu itu di ganggu"

"Ahh..Daddy payah" Kris tertegun karena Suho mengikuti gaya bicara Sehuun "Kenapa kau mengganggu urusan anak muda? Mungkin saja itu akan jadi moment langkah. Seperti tak pernah muda saja" Suho hendak pergi menuju kamar Sehuun, tapi tangannya di pegang oleh Kris hingga Suho kembali duduk, bahkan sekarang duduk di pangkuan Kris.

"Kau mau kemana? Hemm?"

"Melihat keadaan Sehuun, aku khawatir" Kris membalik wajah Suho agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang tampan

CUUUP

Kris mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas dan mengangkat pinggul Suho untuk berdiri "Aku ikut" Suho hanya bisa tersenyum

...

TOK...TOK

Kris bangun dari ranjang, menatap Suho dan Sehuun yang sudah tertidur. Kris bangkit karena mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Begitu di buka, Kris hanya mendesah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda" pertanyaan pertama sudah terlalu ,mengintimidasi. Membuat orang yang bertamu ini sedikit sungkan, takut atau entahlah apa saja bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wu Sehuun"

"Apa kau ingin minta maaf padanya?" Jongin mengangguk, hampir tak berani menatap mata Kris, tapi karena tahu ini kesalahannya maka ia memberanikan diri menatap Mata Kris yang mematikan.

"Aku tahu aku sudah sangat menyusahkan, tapi kumohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan Sehuun!"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan melarangmu? Tapi semuanya tergantung pada Huunie..." Kris memberikan tanda pada Jongin agar ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Kau tunggu disini!" Jongin hanya bisa menurut, membiarkan Kris berlalu menuju lantai atas.

"Huunie...bangun!" Sehuun masih tak beraksi, malah Suho yang terbangun "Huunie... Daddy punya kejutan untukmu" berhasil. Sehuun akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya yang sembam

"Daddy...kejutanya bisa di tunda dulu? Huunie masih mengantuk"

"Baiklah...lebih baik Daddy bawa kejutanya kemari" Kris menarik Suho untuk keluar dari kamar Sehuun, meninggalkan puteranya yang masih mengantuk

CEKLEEEK

"Daddy...kejutannya nanti saja!"

"Wu Sehuun!" Mata Sehuun melebar begitu mendengar suara yang bukan milik Daddy atau Mommy-nya "Wu Sehuun!"

"Kyaaa...apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat keluar...Daddy..." Sehuun bangkit dan melempari Jongin dengan bantal

"Wu Sehuun...berhenti!" Sehuun menghentikan gerakannya, Jongin mendekat dan melepaskan bantak terakhir yang ada di pegangan Sehuun "Maafkan aku!"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memaafkanmu" Jongin mendekat, menarik Sehuun agar berada dalam pelukannya "Hiks...hiks...kau bodoh"

"Jangan menangis lagi! Lihat matamu sudah seperti ikan" Sehuun menjauhkan diri, tapi Jongin kembali menariknya hingga wajah mereka terlalu dekat

Cuup

Jongin mengecup kedua mata Sehuun yang membengkak secara bergantian, Sehuun hanyan bisa memjamkan mata. Begitu selesai-

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu" Sehuun merasa aneh karena sekarang Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"Kau berbohong! Jelas-jelas kau tadi bilang tak menyukaiku"

"Masalah tadi pagi, aku berbohong" Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya karena Sehuun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik "Benar apa yang kau bilang tadi pagi, aku selalu menganggumu karena begitu menyukaimu" giliran Sehuun memluk Jongin erat, menaruh kepalanya di dada lebar milik si pengganggu

"Aku juga menyukaimu...bahkan sejak pertama kau mulai menggangguku" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik wajah Sehuun agar tak bersandar

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau menjadi kekasihku"

"Enak saja, memangnya bisa segampang itu. Bilang dulu pada Daddy dan Mommy"

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi kau harus menciumku dulu"

"Ih...otak mesum, nanti kubilang pada Daddy. Cepat minggir!" Sehuun ingin mendorong Jongin, tapi malah Jongin mengratkan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Sehuun agar semakin dekat, dekat dan-

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada putraku Park Jongin" gagal. Kris berhasil mengagalkan rencana Jongin untuk mencium Sehuun. Sehuun menjauhkan diri hendak memeluk Daddy-nya, tapi lenganya di pegang oleh Jongin, ia berbalik membiarkan Daddy-nya yang menganggu untuk keluar dari kamar karena sudah diseret oleh Suho

CUUUP

Satu ciuman berhasil dicuri dari Sehuun ketika Kris tak melihat.

"Aku menyukaimu" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehuun

"Aku juga"

SELESAAAAAAAI

Entah saya lagi kegirangan hingga bikin ff mulu dari kemaren, berhubung lagi heboh sendiri sama KRISHO jadi gueh selipin dulu tuh OTP gueh. Dan karena uda lama diriku g bikin ff kaihun, jadi saya ikutin deh.

Buat yang udah baca **FF I'm not Myonie, but I'm Kim Jooonmyeon **saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada.

**ekasudaryadi, cacingkawat, coffee, Nurfadillah, Baby Magnae, BLUEFIRE0805, Y, askasufa, alcici349, KrisHo WonKyu, Daevict024, Kim Mika, Fifahdina01, lostchild, Love sehun, chochoberry, FanMyun, DiraLeeXiOh, Koukei Harumi, HyeJi-Sani, , fsuho, Jang Seong Na, yongchan, Cho Dae Sin, evilfish1503.**

**Dan ini bukan sequel ff I'm not myeonie, but I'm kim joonmyeon. Okeh...KEEEP SMILEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

I Miss My Son

Pairing : KRISHO yang punya anak SEHUN, pacarnya JONGIN

Genre : Family, Romance dikit

Rating : masih wajar

DEPO LDH

"Hunnie...cepat turun!kita berangkat sekarang" Oh...ini suara yang tak mungkin asing lagi di telinga kalian, tak perlu menebak karena suara berat itu pasti keluar dari kepala keluarga Wu

"Sehun sudah berangkat t bersama Jongin, sayaaaaang!" Suho hanya mampu mendengar Kris berdecak sebal. Semenjak Sehun berpacaran dengan Jongin, ia jadi jarang sekali berangkat ke sekolah dengan Daddy-nya, bahkan tugas menjemputpun sudah diambil alih.

"Hunnie sekarang mengabaikanku semenjak ada Park Jongin" terdengar bunyi kretek begitu Kris menekuk jari-jarinya "Aku berasa ditinggalkan putra kecilku"

"Sayang...Sehun sudah besar, seharusnya kau tak terlalu menuntut setiap saat harus dilaluinya denganmu" Suho meletakkan sarapan Kris tepat dihadapannya, melirik Kris sekilas yang memandangnya tak suka.

"Kau membela Jongin? Apa kau sudah tak menyayangi Hunnie kecil kita lagi"

"Astaga sayaaaang jangan berkata seperti itu" beruntung karena sudah tak ada Sehun di rumah, Suho seenaknya duduk dipangkuan Kris dan menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum "Aku selalu menyayangi Hunnie...tapi kau juga harus paham kalau dia sekarang sudah besar, kita tak boleh menganggapnya anak kecil lagi!" Kris menunduk, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Suho.

"Kau benar...mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu tua hingga tak sadar diri"

"Owww...Jangan merajuk sayang" Suho mengecup sekilas bibir Kris kemudian menggantinya dengan sepotong roti "Cepat berangkat! Kau bisa terlambat"

Kalau boleh jujur, Kris saat Ini agak malas berangkat ke kantor. Biasanya ia mendapat ciuman selamat tinggal dari Sehun, meskipun itu dilakukan secara terpaksa, tapi hal kecil tersebut membuat Kris bersemangat.

"Suho..."baru sampai di depan pintu, Kris sudah berbalik dan menatap Suho memelas "Aku malas berangkat ke kantor"

Suho mendekat, menarik Kris agar menunduk, begitu sudah sejajar Suho menciumi dahi, kedua pipi dan yang terakhir bibir Kris "Sudah jangan merajuk lagi, kalau begitu kau mirip sekali dengan Sehun" Kris menurut dan beranjak pergi dengan langkah yang sedikit ringan, karena ciuman Suho mungkin.

"Jongin...aku merasa bersalah pada Daddy" Sehun yang berada diboncengan Jongin berusaha berteriak kencang agar kekasihnya mendengar

"Kenapa? Karena tak berangkat dengan Daddy-mu lagi?" Jongin tak kalah keras berteriak. Tapi Sehun malah mengangguk, mana kelihatan kalau begitu.

"Karena itu juga, tapi pagi ini aku belum memberikan Daddy sesuatu yang setiap hari aku lakukan" kini sedikit lirih Sehun mengatakannya karena ia sedikit sedih

"Apa ini tentang ciuman yang setiap pagi kau berikan?"

"Benaaaar...arghhhh" Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Sehun mengeluh dan berteriak selama di perjalanan. Terserah orang yang melihat mereka berasumsi apa, yang penting mereka selamat sampai sekolah.

...

Begitu bel berbunyi Sehuun berjalan keluar kelas, berdiri di gerbang seperti menunggu sesuatu. Padahal Jongin tengah kebingungan mencari Sehun, mereka kan harus pulang ke rumah, kalau Sehun sampai hilang maka nyawa Jongin akan melayang begitu saja ditangan tuan Kris Wu.

Semua siswa yang ia kenal ataupun tidak Jongin tanyai, tak biasanya Sehun menghilang seperti ini. Di kelas sudah tak ada, di parkiran, di perpustakaan, dikantin malah tak mungkin ada dia disana.

"Jongin...aku melihat Sehun di depan gerbang" seseorang berteriak pada Jongin, meski ia tak mengenalnya tapi Jongin tetap berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih.

Jongin melihat Sehun memegang kedua sisi tasnya sambil menunduk, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi Jongin yakin bukan ia yang di tunggunya. "Heiii...apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Daddy...hiks...hiks.." begitu Jongin sudah berada disampingnya, Sehuun menangis tapi sambil memanggil Daddy-nya bukan memanggil Jongin.

"Kau merindukan Kris Ajushi?" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin "Baiklah kita pulang sekarang, dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan Daddy-mu"

...

"Mommy..."Sehun berlari memeluk Suho begitu turun dari motor Jongin. Mommy-nya hanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik sebelum akhirnya Jongin menggelengkan kepala, tanda bahwa bukan dia yang melakukan semua ini. "Daddy?...hiks..Hunnie jahat pada Daddy"

"Jangan menangis sayang!" Suho menjauhkan wajah Sehun dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menjadi penghias wajahnya sehingga tak mulus lagi "Oh...iya...Mommy dan...eumm...Daddy harus pergi ke Canada sekarang, kakek masuk rumah sakit" Sehuun berhenti menangis

"Apa Sehun ikut?"

"Sayangnya kau harus di rumah sayang, ingat sekolahmu!"

"Ya...Mommy...lalu Hunnie di rumah sama siapa? Daddy juga ikut...Hwaaaaa" dan rengekan itu terdengar lagi, Suho sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di rumah, tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Ia memeluk puteranya sebentar sebelum menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau dirumah dengan Jongin!"

"Yaaa...hiks...Mommy. Mommy tega meninggalkanku dengan si mesum ini di rumah sendirian? Kalau Daddy tahu pasti Daddy tak setuju..." Jongin mendekat pada Suho dan Sehun, menarik Sehun agar melepaskan pelukan Mommy-nya.

"Daddy selalu menuruti perkataan Mommy, ingat itu sayang!"tatapanya beralih pada Jongin yang sudah memeluk Sehun "Jongin tolong jaga Hunnie...tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam! Kalau Kris tahu kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Sehun, Mommy yakin kau tak akan selamat" ahhh...bagaimana bisa dengan wajah manis seperti malaikat Suho memberikan ancaman seperti itu? Tapi Jongin hanya mengiyakan saja apa kata calon ibu mertuanya.

"Mommy...Hunnie ikut" Sehun masih merengek, dan Suho kembali menciumi seluruh wajah puteranya sebelum buru-buru berlari ke arah taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah. "Mommmmmy...hiks"

Sehun sudah hampir berlari menyusul Suho, tapi untung Jongin memeluknya dari belakang, mencegah agar Sehun tak memaksa ikut Mommy-nya.

"Heei...kau tak malu menangis seperti itu di depanku?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah berlinang

"Daddy...Mommy...kenapa kalian tega meninggalkanku dengan mu? Huwaaaaaa" kini Jongin yang tertegun, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Tapi apa emamngnya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghadapi Sehun yang masih kekanak-kanakan? Mungkin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

...

"Bagaimana Hunnie tadi? apa ia menangis?" Saat ini Kris sudah dalam penerbangan menuju Canada, ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Hunnie kecilnya, meskipun tebakan Kris sudah benar.

"Tentu saja ia menangis. Bahkan memaksa ikut" Kris menghela nafas memikirkan Sehun yang sendirian di rumah "Tapi sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia menangis" oh...oke reaksi Kris kini sudah berlebihan, ia mencengkram kedua bahu Suho erat seperti meminta penjelasan. Suho mencoba melepaskan pegangan Kris dengan lembut.

"Bukan Jongin yang melakukannya!" entah kenapa Kris malah bernafas lega, tapi ia mulai mengerakkan jari-jarinya hingga berbunyi 'Kretek'

"Kalau sampai dia yang melakukannya, aku akan menyuruh Hunnie putus sekarang juga"

"Kurasa Sehun menangis karena kau sayang" sukses, Kris seketika memandang Suho dengan tatapan tak percaya "Karena begitu datang ia langsung memanggil 'Mommy...Hunnie jahat pada Daddy'" Lalu berubah kecewa dan cemas diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Sudah jangan bersedih! Kau terlalu memikirkan Hunnie sampai sering mengabaikanku" Suho memainkan telunjuknya didada Kris, owww...dia ternyata merajuk.

"Maafkan aku sayang" Kris menarik dagu Suho lembut dan mengecup bibir manis milik istrinya sekilas, yah...ada rasa malu juga mengingat ini bukan tempat yang tepat dengan puluhan penumpang didalam pesawat.

"Aku hanya bercanda, bukankah kewajiban kita memang memperhatikan Sehun"

"Tidak...Aku memang sering mengabaikanmu. Lebih baik kita di Canada nanti menyempatkan untuk liburan sehari"

"Kris ingat! Kita kesana untuk menjenguk Papa bukan untuk berlibur"

"Yaaa...aku tahu, tapi tak ada salahnya kan kita liburan sehari?" Suho mengangguk dan Kris mencium dahi istrinya dengan lembut. Setelahnya menarik kepala Suho agar bersandar di dadanya, hal yang cukup lama mereka tidak lakukan.

...

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Kris dan Suho menemani tuan Wu hingga tengah malam. Begitu papa-nya dan Suho sudah tertidur, Kris keluar dan memandangi Handphone-nya. Sepertinya ia akan melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu.

Dan benar, Kris sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi Sehun, meski ia yakin di korea sekarang waktu jelas tak sama dengan disini. Setelah Menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya telepon diangkat.

"Hunnie...ini Daddy"

"Daddy...Hunnie masih ngantuk, disini masih sangat pagi...eummmm"

"Maafkan Daddy...tidur yang nyenyak, tapi jangan sampai telat berangkat sekolah! Daddy dan Mommy menyayangimu"

Kris menutup teleponya dengan sedikit kecewa, Oh...oke kalau boleh jujur Kris memang sangat kecewa, karena disaat ia ingin berbicara dengan puteranya, puteranya malah lebih mementingkan untuk tidur.

"Kenapa Eumm.."? ternyata Suho menepuk bahu Kris pelan, membuat Kris sedikit terkejut. Tapi lihatlah sekarang tampang Kris! Ia menunjukkan raut wajah sedih dan mendekap Suho erat "Aku tahu perasaanmu sayaaang...Ssssst" semakin nyaman, Kris menaruh kepalanya dileher Suho, meskipun agak melelahkan mengingat Suho jauuuh lebih pendek dari pada Kris.

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah dan istirahat" Suho menjauhkan wajah Kris menatapnya dan mencium pipi Kris cukup lama. Mereka berjalan sambil berangkulan, tak ingat bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah cukup tua untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

...

"Arghhhhhhh...bodooooh" Jongin yang berada di kamar mandi otomatis langsung keluar begitu mendengar teriakan Sehun, ia sedikit yakin kalau Sehun masih mengigau.

"Apa yang terjadi?" saking paniknya Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan busa di rambut, dan handuk yang bertengger asal-aslan di pinggangnya

"Tadi pagi-pagi buta Daddy meneleponku, entah waktu itu akau sadar atau tidak telah menjawabnya"

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"Sekarang aku ingat bahwa aku telah mengabaikan Daddy...Huwaaaa...Daddy pasti marah besar" Jongin menhgampiri Sehun, menariknya agr berdiri

"Tenang Wu Sehun...Daddy-mu tak akan marah, kalau dia marah pasti dia mencoba meneleponmu lagi dan aku yakin ia akan melakukanya berkali-kali hingga kau tak mengabaikannya"

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk "Cepatlah sadar! Atau kita akan terlambat ke sekolah"

"Astaga Park Jongiiin...kenapa kau keluar hanya memakai handuk?"

"Aku panik karena teriakanmu...Arghhh..." Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan menarik rambut yang masih tersisa busa shampoo disana, terlalu frustasi menghadapi sifat kekanakan Wu Sehun. tapi Sehun malah terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

...

Seharian ini Kris menemani papa-nya di rumah sakit, Suho sedang berpamitan untuk mencari udara segar. Tapi ini sudah 2 jam berlalu semenjak si mungil itu berpamitan pergi, Kris mendadak cemas, takut kalau Suho tersasar atau terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi, dia diculik. Tak ingin berspekiluasi yang tidak-tidak, akhirnya Kris turun tangan untuk mencari istrinya yang taka da gantinya di dunia ini.

Sepuluh menit ia mencari tapi ternyata Suho sedang berada di sebuah Café di depan rumah sakit dengan seorang laki-laki. WHAT? Laki-laki? Kris berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, wajahnya menunjukkan raut tidak senang, orang yang melihatnya sedikit ngeri.

KLEENEnnnG...suara lonceng yang ada di depan pintu café berbunyi begitu ada pengunjung yang masuk.

"Krissss..."Suho melambai senang begitu melihat suaminya datang, ia tak memperhatikan raut wajah Kris yang suram "Sayang...kenalkan ini Chanyeol! Kau pasti ingat? Dia senior kita dulu waktu SMA" Kris dengan berat hati menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu senang.

"Jadi akhirnya kau menikah dengan Kris?" Suho hanya mengangguk, Kris mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Bukankah dia Park Chanyeol yang dulu sering dibicaran Suho dan Luhan ketika masih sekolah?" Batin Kris mulai bergumam, sedangkan otaknya diputar untuk mengingat tentang masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Waaah...selamat yah...sekarang kalian memiliki berapa anak?"

"Hanya satu, itupun sudah SMA"

"Nasib kalian sama denganku, aku juga hanya memiliki satu putera di SMA"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau menikah dengan siapa Park Chanyeol?" Suho mulai kembali larut dalam perbincangan, sedikit mengabaikan Kris

"Dengan Baekhyun, teman sekelasku dulu"

"Ohhh...Bla...blaa...bla"

Untuk waktu sekitar satu jam Kris benar-benar di abaikan, hingga saatnya berpisah Kris berjalan mendahului Suho beberapa langkah di depan menuju rumah sakit. Suho berkali-kali mengejar dengan sedikit berlari, tapi Kris selalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kriiis...Tunggu!" tapi Kris tak mau berhenti, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celan, tak menghiraukan Suho di belakang. Hingga Suho berteriak "Krisss bodoooooh" Kris berhenti dan berbalik, menarik Suho yang sempat berhenti di tengah jalan dan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Lepaskan!" Suho mencoba membrontak tapi cengkraman kris terlalu erat "Kenapa mengabaikanku?" Kris benar-benar tak tega melihat Suho cemberut seperti ini, jadi terlihat seperti Sehun.

"Bukankah kau yang dari tadi mengabaikanku?" Kris menarik Suho kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju sebuah bangku yang ada di dekat rumah sakit tepat dibawah pohon.

"Maaf...aku memang egois Kris" niat Kris marah pada Suho akhirnya luntur sudah begitu menatap wajah yang sangat ia cintai berubah menjadi murung

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena cemburu seperti anak muda...sudah bukan jamannya kan?" Suho tertawa, mengalungkan lenganya di leher Kris, mencoba sedikit merayu sambil menghangatkan diri.

"Tapi kau masih terlihat saaaangat muda sayang, bahkan kau tak kalah keren dengan anak muda !" Suho menunjuk pada anak muda yang bergerombol tak jauh disana, sedang berbincang asyik dengan segala pakaian yang sedang menjadi trend saat ini.

Tapi tolong jangan lupakan dandanan Kris saat ini, Kaos putih polos dengan jaket kulit hitam yang tak dipakai hanya disampirkan di bahu, lalu celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu kets warna putih. Bukankah dia terlihat saaangat muda dari dandananya yang bisa disandingkan dengan dandanan Sehun.

"Hahaha...kau bisa saja. Kau juga masih terlihat imut, tak kalah imut dari Hunnie" meskipun bukan usaianya untuk masih merasa malu dengan ucapan Kris, tapi Suho tetap saja merasakan hal bodoh tersebut bahkan setelah menikah dan mempunyai anak sebesar Sehun. Gombalan Kris memang selalu ampuh.

"Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Hunnie? Kau sudah mencoba menelponya lagi?" Kris menggeleng, wajahnya berubah agak sedikit aneh, karena terlihat tiba-tiba sedih dan matanya menerawang terlalu jauh.

...

"Jongiiiin...arghhhh" tunggu! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Ini memang teriakan Sehun, tapi bukan dikarenakan Jongin. Malah seharusnya Jongin yang berteriak kesal, dari tadi Sehun berteriak di depan mukanya dengan mengguncang seluruh tubuh Jongin hingga tertarik ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Daddy tak mengangkat teleponku! Pasti dia marah, saaangat marah padaku"

"Berhenti merengek Wu Sehun, cukup! Kepalaku pusing" Sehun cemberut dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jongin, kemudian duduk bersila di atas sofa. Tak tahan melihat wajah Sehun yang merajuk, Jongin merangkul kedua bahu kekasihnya "Daddy-mu mungkin sibuk...jangan berpikir terlalu jauh"

"Kalau Daddy tak mengangkat telponku begini pasti dia sedang bermesraan dengan Mommy. Urghhhhh...hanya Mommy yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Daddy dariku"

"Kau cemburu pada Mommy-mu?" Sehun mengangguk "Sekarang aku yang cemburu" seketika Sehun menengok pada wajah kekasihnya yang melihat tak tahu kemana

"Kau cemburu pada Mommy-ku juga?"

"Bodoh!" Jongin mengetok kepala Sehun, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengecup bekas pukulanya "tentu aku cemburu dengan Daddy-mu. Kau selalu mementingkan Daddy-mu hingga tak sadar kalau aku disini terabaikan"

"Astaga...kau merajuk?" Jongin meng-iyakan "Tak pantas...sungguh bukan gayamu"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mulai terkiki geli karena Jongin menggelitiki pinggangnya

"Hentikaaan...hahahaa...Park Jongin bodooooh...hahahahah" untuk sesaat perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Ohhh berterimakasihlah pada Park Jongin.

...

"Aku harus pulang sebentar hari ini. Appaku baru pulang entah dari mana, eropa mungkin? Kau mau ikut?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan bangkunya. Waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba dan Jongin ingin segera bergas pulang menyambut Appanya yang tak terlihat selama 1 minggu mungkin.

"Aku ikut. Memangnya kau tega meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian"

"Tetap cerewet dan manja diwaktu yang bersamaan. Mirip Eommaku"

"Aku masih bisa mendengar ejekanmu Park Jongin"

"PARK JONGIN!" begitu keluar dari pintu gerbang terdengar teriakan yang begitu membahana, membuat beberapa siswa yang lewat menengok ke arah lelaki berkemeja biru laut dengan celana cokelat muda ditemani mobil mewah dibelakangnya

"Appa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin berlari sambil menarik Sehun agar mendekat pada Appanya

"Appa rindu padamu makanya kemari" tanpa sungkan Appa Jongin menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya

"Appa...lepashhh! ini di depan gerbang sekolah"

"Lalu kena-. Astaga...dia siapa? Imut sekali? Kekasihmu?" sekarang giliran Sehun yang mendapati tatapn menyelidik dari Appa Jongin "Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, Appa Jongin"

"A-aku Wu Sehun"

"Wu? Sepertinya aku mengenal marga itu. Eh...tapi sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang"

"Aku membawa motor sendiri, Appa lupa?" Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya sendiri begitu mengingat hal bodoh yang telah dilakukannya.

"Baiklah kita bertemu di rumah. Jangan lupa bawa Sehun sekalian"

...

"Kami pula- astagaaaaa tutup matamu Wu Sehun"

Kalian tahu? Begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri, Jongin benar-benar disuguhi pemandangan Appa-nya Park Chanyeol sedang berciuman panas dengan Eomma-nya, dan itu dilakukan di ruang tamu. Astagaaaa...Jongin yang baru masuk bersama Sehun seketika terlihat panik dan menutupi mata Sehun yang dikiranya polos. Padahal Daddy dan Mommy-nya juga sering melakukan hal itu di rumah.

"Maafkan orangtuaku"

"Tak masalah, Daddy dan Mommy juga masih sering melakukan hal itu dirumah" Jongin tertegun mendengar penuturan Sehun, haha ia salah sangka rupanya.

"Jongin Kau sudah pulang?" Eomma Jongin kini mendekati putranya "Eh...apa ini Sehun? Kekasihmu?" Sehun hany bisa tersenyum malu sambil membungkuk memberi hormat "Tak usah sungkan sayang. Kenalkan Eomma Jongin, Park Baekhyun"

"Ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan Mommy" batin Sehun, tapi lihat wajahnya sangat pintar berakting dengan tetap tersenyum.

...

"Sayang lihat! Sehun menelponku berkali-kali" Kris berteriak heboh sambil mengangkat Suho ke udara, memutar-mutarnya sejenak kemudian berhenti "Ow...dia pasti marah! Aku harus cepat menelponya" dengan begitu Suho diturunkan dan Handphone Kris menjadi hal yang paling berharga saat ini.

Masih terdengar nada tunggu ketika Kris berusaha menghubungi Sehun.

"Daddy..." teriak Sehun diujung sana

"Maafkan Daddy sayang...Daddy tadi keluar dengan Eomma"

"Aku sudah menebaknya" meskipun begitu, Sehun tak benar-benar mengucapkanya pada Kris

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang makan dirumah Jongin, bersama Park Chanyeol Ajushi dan Baekhyun Ajuhmma"

"What? Park Chanyeol?"

"Ia Daddy...dia orang tua Jongin"

"What the? What are you doing in there? Oh...My son You must go home now..." Kris mengamuk tak jelas di telepon, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan bahasa inggris segala, dan akhirnya Suho mengambil alih

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Daddy sehingga dia mengamuk seperti itu?"

"Daddy marah? Hunnie kan hanya bilang kalau sekarang sedang makan dengan Jongin, Park Chanyeol Ajushi dan Baekhyun Ajuhumma"

"OWWW...sayang kau sedang makan dengan Park Chanyeol?" Sehun menjauhkan teleponya dari telinga begitu mendengar Mommy-nya heboh sendiri "Park Chanyeol adalah teman eomma ketika SMA dulu, salam pada orang tua Jongin, dan kau bersenang-senanglah, jangan hiraukan Daddy!"

TUUUT...TUUUT

Suho melempar telepon Kris ke atas sofa dan tersenyum bahagia, ia tak memperhatikan suaminya yang tengah kesal dengan tampang Suho.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau menutup teleponya, aku belum puas berbicara dengan Sehun?"

"Berbicara atau sekedar berteriak tak jelas menggunakan bahasa inggris?" Suho membawa wajah Kris agar mendekat dengan wajahnya, disentuh kedua pipi Kris karena ia ingin mengendurkan rahang suaminya yang mengeras "Jangan berteriak seperti itu pada Hunnie! Kau hanya tak suka karena ternyata Jongin adalah keluarga Chanyeol? Laki-laki yang dulu pernah dekat denganku?" Kris mengangguk

"Berpikirlah Kris Wu! Kita sudah berkeluarga, Chanyeol juga, apa masih pantas kau cemburu? Lagipula biarkan Sehun dengan Jongin! Dia pemuda yang baik"

"Ya...ya...sekarang aku sadar, Aku memang sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan lelucon seperti ini?"

"Lagi-lagi merajuk" Suho mencium seluruh wajah Kris agar ia tak lagi merajuk "Bukan begitu! Wajar kalau kita mengkhawatirkan Hunnie...tapi semakin lama ia akan tumbuh dewasa dan bia mengambil jalannya sendiri, kita hanya bisa mendukung dan memperingatkan jika salah. Dan aku rasa menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Park bukanlah hal yang buruk"

"Aku memang tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, My Suho" dan terjadilah aksi melumat bibir antara Kris dan Suho. Kali ini merka bisa bebas karena melakukanya di dalam ruangan, dan tak ada Sehun disana "Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan Hunnie adik?"

"Jangan macam-macam Kris...Hunnie terlalu besar kalau punya seorang adik" terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan Kris dan Suho.

...

"Sudah dua hari dan Daddy belum pulang" Sehun tengah meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggal oleh Kris. Kalau ada saja tidak pernah ditanggapi, tapi kalau tak ada selalu dicari.

Sehun dan Jongin tengah memakan bekal buatan Baekhyun di atap sekolah, karena ini memang waktu istirahat. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah karena Sehun lagi-lagi memikirkan Daddy-nya.

"Jangan dihitung terus! Nanti malah terasa lama"

"Arghhh..."tau-tau Sehun memeluk Jongin dan mengusak-ngusak-kan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya. Kali ini Jongin tersenyum, kan tidak setiap hari Sehun melakukan hal ini.

...

Hampir semua mata menatap pada dua orang lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan dandanan terlalu modis. Karena salah satu diantaranya tak melepas kacamata hitam yang sudah menjadi benda kesayanganya.

"Daddy...Jongin...itu Daddy dan Mommy" Sehun melompat kegirangan begitu melihat Daddy dan Mommy-nya di depan gerbang. Kris melepas kacamatanya dan merantangkan tangan, tapi

"Mommmy" yang dipeluk terlebih dahulu ternyata Suho. Kris hanya bisa menggeram menahan rasa rindunnya.

"Dadddy" begitu selesai memeluk Suho, Sehun langsung melompat ke dalam dekapan Kris "Urghhh...Sehun rindu Daddy"

"Daddy juga sayang"

"Jongin! Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Sehun selama kami pergi!" Suho memluk Jongin

"Hunnie...malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama di café yang dulu"

"Yaaah...Daddy, Hunnie kan mau pergi berkencan dengan Jongin"

"Ahhh...ya Baiklah, sepertinya lain kali saja kita makan malam di café" Sehun merasa aneh karena tak biasanya Daddy-nya tak melarang atau bersikeras menahan Sehun untuk tetap makan malam bersama sekeluarga.

"Bagaiman kalau kita berempat makan malam di Café, Jongin, Hunnie, Daddy dan Mommy"

"Apa Kau tak malu?"

"Tidak...karena Hunnie saaangat merindukan Daddy dan Mommy"

"Bagaimana sayang?" Suho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Tak apa kan kami ikut dalam kencan kalian?" Jongin menggeleng dan merangkul Suho seperti merangkul eommanya sendiri.

**TAMAT BIN WASALAM**

INI nih orang yang selalu bikin gueh semangat buat ff FKRISHO. You know? Tiap baca review kalian yang isinya entah muji tulisan gueh yg amburadul tralala(ini fakta), entah itu menistakan Kris, memuji suho ato sehun, yg penting review kalian bikin guah ngakak sumpah kalo baca ulang. Senengnya bikin ff yg pas baca review. Kalo kalian seneng guah bikin ff krisho terus, lalu kapan gueh bisa baca ff krisho kaliaaaaaan? Bikin dong, kan kagak mungkin gueh baca ff sendiri, kagak surpres kalo kata olga. PLIIISL YANG BACA MASSAGE **SOS** TERSELUBUNG GUEH HARAP TERSENTUH DAN AKHIRNYA KALIAN BIKIN FF KRISHO. OKE

**exohun****, Guest(yg uda berterimakasih krn gueh bikin ff krisho), zukazuka, ****askasufa****, baby hun, ****asdindas****, Baby Magnae, ****evilfish1503****, ****yongchan****, Love sehun, ****MidnightDragon1728****, DiraLeeXiOh, ****meyminimin****, ****ekasudaryadi****, ****joonmily****, ****Dazzling kpopers****, ****Oh Dhan Mi****, ****Kim Mika****, AYUnhomin, ****Junmyeon EXOtics****, dianara, ****mjjeeje****, ****KrisHo WonKyu****, ****FanMyun****, ****Augesteca**


	3. Chapter 3

COMEBACK TO MY HOME

Pairing : KRISHO yg punya anak SEHUN yg pacaran sama JONGIN

Genre : Family

Rating : Semaunya Kris,suho,sehun dan jongin

DEPO LDH

"Mommmmmmy...Daddy jahat! Sehun benciiiiiiii" dengan keras Sehun yang baru pulang sekolah menubrukkan dirinya pada Moomy-nya yang baru keluar dari arah dapur "Mommmy..." Suho hanya bisa mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun sebelum Sehun bercerita masalah apa lagi yang muncul karena suaminya itu.

"Jadi ceritakan pada Mommy sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi denganmu dan Daddy!" Suho menarik Sehun agr duduk di sofa, agar pembicaraan mereka sedikit nyaman. Ditambah kepala Suho yang agak pusing.

"Tadi itu"

FLASHBACK

"Jongin...cepat...Daddy sudah datang" Sehun terlihat menarik-narik lengan Jongin dengan penuh semangat begitu kelas usai. Jongin mengekor saja di belakang, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan menjadi hiper kalau sudah mengenai Daddy dan Mommy-nya.

Dari kejauhan Kris agak memandang sinis pada kedua tangan yang sedang bergandengan itu, meski Kris sudah memberi restu pada Jongin, yaaah,,,mengajak makan malam bersama kapan hari itu sudah bisa disebut restu, jarang-jarang Kris membolehkan seseorang untuk bergabung dalam acara keluarga mereka.

"Dadddddy.." ketika begitu dekat Sehun langsung melepas gandenganya dari Jongin dan segera memluk Daddy-nya manja tanpa perasaan malu sedikitpun.

"Jongiiin" ketiga orang yang berada di gerbang serempak menoleh pada namja yang memanggil nama 'Jongin' tadi. yang paling kaget tentu saja Kris karena ia sudah pernah melihat orang itu, tapi tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Jongin terlihat malas menghampiri Appa-nya yaitu Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar di samping mobilnya.

Hari ini ia memang berangkat dengan Appa-nya karena orang tua satu itu memaksa dan merelakan tidak berangkat dengan Sehun, tapi kekasihnya terlihat senang-senang saja karena ia bisa berangkat dengan Daddy-nya seperti dulu.

"Appa...Jongin kan sudah bilang tak usah di jemput, aku kan bisa naik bus" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan segera menarik Jongin agar masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi matanya yang tajam tak luput memperhatikan Sehun yang berada di pelukan Seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Sehun?" Sehun melepaskan pelukan Daddy-nya dan membungkuk membri hormat pada Appa Jongin "Eh...Kau Kris kan? Suami Suho?" dengan malas Kris mengangguk dan sedikit memberi hormat walau dengan berat hati.

"Huniie...sebaiknya kita pulang!" Kris menarik lengan Sehun paksa agar segera masuk ke mobil, mengabaikan kedua lelaki keluarga Park tersebut.

Setelah di dalam mobil, Kris akhirnya angkat bicara. Sehun tak peka dengan raut yang dimunculkan oleh Dadd-nya sampai perkataan itu membuat Sehun sakit hati.

"Putuslah dengan Jongin!" Sehun menatap Daddy-nya bingung, apa ia tadi salah dengar? Jadi ia mengorek telinganya, mungkin ia memang salah dengar "Kau tak salah dengar, jadi cepatlah putus dengan Jongin"

"Kenapa Daddy begitu? Bukankah sebelumnya tak masalah?" Kris memandang kaku jalanan di depan, sedangkan Sehun melihat Daddy-nya dengan perasaan sedih. "Pokoknya Hunnie tak mau putus dengan Jongin" Kris mengerem mendadak, membuat dahi Sehun sedikit terantuk dashboard.

"Jangan melawan Daady! anak muda!"

"Tapi kenapa? Jongin itu baik, walau kadang menyebalkan, ta-tapi ia sangat perhatian pada Hunnie...Daddy"

"Pokoknya kau harus putus!"

"Daddy jahat, seenaknya pada Hunnie, padahal yang pacaran dengan jongin kan Hunnie kenapa Daddy yang bingunh? Pokoknya Hunnie tetap tak akan putus dengan Jongin"

FLASHBACK END

"Daddy-mu keterlaluan, tapi sepertinya Mommy tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu" Sehun memandang Suho penuh harap dengan merangkulkan lenganya di pinggang Suho dan melatakkan kepalanya di bahu Mommy-nya.

"Naiklah ke atas sayang! Biar Mommy yang mengurus masalah ini" Sehun mengcup pipi Suho sebelum naik ke atas dengan penuh semangat.

Kris masuk ke dalam rumah dan tahu-tahu Suho sudah menatapnya tajam. Ia menghampiri istrinya dengan santai, mengecup bibirnya cepat lalu memandang Suho heran.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa badanmu sedikit hangat?" Suho tak menjawab dan tetap memandang Kris tajam "Sepertinya Hunnie sudah cerita" tiba-tiba Suho memukul lengan Kris, membuat suaminya kaget

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruh Sehun putus dengan Jongin? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu" Suho ingin peri meninggalkan Kris, tapi lengannya di pegang hingga ia berbalik dan wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang milik Suaminya

"Maafkan aku..." Kris mengusap kepala Suho dan mencium puncaknya berkali-kali

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Huniie! Ia pasti kecewa" Kris agak berat hati menerima perintah Suho untuk yang satu itu "Pasti ini gara-gara Chanyeol kan?" Suho emnjauhkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat kepala Kris yang mengangguk.

"Cerita tentang Chanyeol kan hanya masa lalu, kenapa kau masih membahasnya sekarang. Memangnya kau tahu dari siapa kalau dulu Chanyeol pernah menyukaiku? Itu kan hanya gossip yang disebarkan Luhan semasa kita sekolah" Kris merasa bersalah sekarang, karena hal ini memang tidak sepatutnya untuk dicemburui, mengingat Chanyeol sendiri sudah mempunyai keluarga bahagia.

"Iya sayang...nanti aku akan bicara dengan Sehun. Sekarang kau istirahat saja! Sepertinya kau kurang sehat" belum sempat Suho menjawab perintah suaminya, tubuhnya sudah diangkat terlebih dahulu menuju kamar. Oh...Kris ternyata masih seromantis dulu.

...

Begitu sore menjelang Suho bangun dari tidurnya, tak lagi mendapati Kris disampingnya. Padahal tadi suaminya masih memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat. Ia berusaha untuk bangun tapi kepalanya malah berputar, Suho kembali duduk di tepi ranjang, begitu kepalanya tak terlalu sakit ia melangkah keluar kamar.

Suara orang memasak di dapur menarik perhatian Suho, padahal tadinya ia ingin pergi ke kamar Sehun untuk melihat keadaan putranya, apa ia masih marah atau tidak. Tapi hal lain membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dan lebih memilih untuk melangkah ke dapur.

Suho tersenyum begitu mendapati Kris sedang mencoba untuk memasak sesuatu, wajahnya yang terlihat serius membuat Suho ingin tertawa. Lalu ia memeluk Kris dari belakang, Krs yang di peluk hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tangan istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tak istirahat saja Eummm?"

"Aku bangun karena bau masakan yang kau buat" Suho sedikit berbohong, karena memang masakan Kris tak tercium sama sekali bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kris berbalik menatap Suho dengan bingung tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong"

CUUP

"Hahaha...maafkan aku, aku sebenarnya ingin melihat Sehun" lagi-lagi Kris mengecup bibir Suho tepat ketika kata terakhir selesai di ucapkan. Suho mulai terbuai dan mengalungkan kdua tanganya pada leher Kris. Ahh...lupakan masakan Kris yang jelas-jelas tak enak itu.

Hampir limabelas menit mereka bercumbu di dapur, melupakan tempat dimana mereka berada, melupakan tujuan awal Suho, dan melupakan masakan Kris. Tapi karena kondisi Suho yang kurang sehat akhirnya ia menyuruh menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Huniie...;" panggil Suho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Tak ada jawaban jadi Suho langsung saja masuk. Sehun tak ada di kamar, di kamar mandi, di balkon atau diamanapun di kamar itu. sempat mata Suho melihat sebuah kertas yang di tindih dengan figura foto mereka bertiga. Perlahan Suho membacanya.

_Mommy...Daddy...Hunnie pergi dulu, kalau Daddy masih menyuruh Hunnie putus dengan Jongin, Hunnie tak mau pulang. Hunnie mau pulang kalau Daddy mau menerima Jongin. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hunie salahkan saja Daddy..._

_Hunnie sayang Mommy, tapi tidak dengan Daddy._

"Kriiiis..."

BRUUUK

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Suho, tubuh mungil itu juga ikut ambruk ke lantai sambil memgang surat. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit begitu membca surat yang memberitahukan baha Sehun tengah kabur dari rumah.

...

"Jongiiiiin" pintu keluarga Park terbuka dan Sehun langsung saja memeluk orang yang membukakan pintu, tak tahu bahwa yang membukanya bukan Jongin tapi Chanyeol.

"Appa...apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?" Suara Jongin membuat Sehun mendongak da memperhatikan siapa yang ia peluk sekarang, karena sepertinya suara Jongin tak berada tepat di atasnya.

"Arghhhh" Sehun menjerit dan berlari menghampiri kekasihnya "Maafkan aku...maafkan aku"

"Selsaikan urusan kalian, Appa tak akan menguping" Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan putra dan kekasihnya di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan bilang ini tentang Daddy-mu lagi" Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk Jongin erat "Kau mau kemana dengan bawaan sebanyak ini? Jangan bilang kau kabur" lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Daddy jahat, masak kita disuruh putus...Hunnie tak mau" tanpa sadar Jongin malah tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, itu berarti Sehun sangat menyukainya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya Kim Jongin "Hunnie mau pergi ke tempat yang jauh, dimana Daddy tak bisa menemukan Hunnie"

"Memangnya kau berani kabur sejauh itu?" Sehun menunduk dan menggeleng

"Makanya aku mengajakmu kabur?" ekspresi Jongin tentu saja kaget, Sehun kia kabur itu sama dengan main-main.

"Jangan sembarangan...kuantarkan kau pulang"

"Hunnie tak mau" Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan hendak berlari. Begitu sudah sampai di depan gerbang, barulah Jongin mengejar kekasihnya yang berlari sambil menangis.

"Wu Sehun berhenti!" otomatis Sehun berhenti berlari, karena tak ada seorangpun yang meneriakinya seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan Daddy-nya saja tidak "A-aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" Jongin kebingungan begitu mendapati pandangan mata kekasihnya seperti kosong "Maafkan aku...aku memang bersalah" Jongin membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh krus itu pelan. Dan barulah Sehun kembali menangis, bahkan sampai berteriak-teriak.

...

Keduanya berada di dalam sebuah Bus yang sangat sesak, dimana orang-orang kantor saatnya pulang untuk kerja. Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi jauh entah kemana atas permintaan Sehun, dan berakhir dengan berdiri di dalam bus yang sesak.

Tangan Jongin tak henti-hentinya memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya agar tak jatuh ketika supir bus mengerem mendadak. Namun wajah Sehun Nampak ketakutan, tanganya yang putih mencengkram erat kaos depan Jongin.

"Jongin...ada yang memegang pantatku" bisikan Sehun membuat Jongin waspada dan akhirnya kedua orang tersebut bertukar posisi agar Sehun tak di pegang-pegang lagi "Aku takut Jongin"

"Tenanglah! Aku akan menjagamu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin yang tingginya hanya berjarak beberpa centi saja dengannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan menjaganya seperti ini, mengingat dulu mereka selalu saja bertengkar dengan Jongin yang memulai menjahili Sehun.

...

"Ini semua salahmu Kris! Kalau saja kau tak menyuruh Hunnie putus ia tak akan kabur dari rumah" Suho dari tadi hanya bisa menyalahkan suaminya atas kepergian Sehun. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menangis lagi jadi ia hanya bergelung dalam selimut dan tak mau memandang Kris.

"Sayang...maafkan aku. Kau jangan begini, nanti kau tambah sakit" Kris mendekat dan ikut duduk di atas ranjang, Suho membalik badanya, ia tak mau melihat suaminya untuk saat ini.

"Harusnya kau minta maaf pada Hunnie...apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau Hunnie tak mengenal Seoul dengan baik karena kita selalu melarangnya untuk keluar. Bisa-bisa dia bertemu dengan orang jahat..hiks.,...Hunnie" Kris ikut berbaring, memeluk Suho dari belakang. Yang dikatakan Suho ada benarnya, Sehun tak pernah tahu daerah Seoul dengan baik, salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah membolehkan Sehun untuk keluar tanpanya dan juga Suho.

"Hunnie...hiks...hiks" Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena lagi-lagi Suho menangis

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja" walaupun Kris tidak benar-benar yakin puteranya dalam keadaan baik.

"To-tolong...hiks...hubungi Jongin!" karena ia memang tak tahu nomer kekasih Sehun yang satu itu, jadilah Kris malam-malam mendatangi kediaman Park. ini sungguh terpakasa, kalau bukan karena Suho yang meminta ia tak akan mau datang kesini lagi. Ya...Kris sudah pernah datang kerumah Jongin, meski hanya mengantar sampai di depan rumah ketika makan malam waktu itu.

Kris memandang tak enak pada Chanyeol yang tengah membukakan pintu. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus bersikap ramah.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Jongin"

"Sepertinya dia pergi dengan Sehun, kabur mungkin" wajah Chanyeol Nampak bodoh, ini bukan yang tepat untuk bercanda melihat Kris sendiri sudah sangat geram

"Hah? Dan kau tak menghentikan anakmu?"

"Tenanglah! Mereka mungkin tak akan pergi jauh, Jongin tak membawa uang atau benda apapun, kulihat hanya Sehun yang membawa sebuah tas besar di punggungnya"

Sepertinya spekulasi Chanyeol cukup benar, mengingat mereka berdua tak akan isa berpergian jauh tanpa uang yang cukup dan Jongin yang tak membawa benda apapun di tangannya. Kris ingin langsung pamit tapi sebuah suara membuatnya berbalik.

"Siapa sayang?" Kris menatap seorang namja yang sangat imut, tapi masih kalah imut dengan Joonmyeon istrinya...yah..itu menurut Kris. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan berjinjit mengecup pipi suaminya di depan Kris, what? Apa maksudnya ini?

Tenang! Tenang! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sring melakukan hal seperti ini dimana saja, bukan sekedar pamer kemseraan tapi memang ini sebuah rutinitas. Kris menatap kedua orang tersebut dalam diam, lamat-lamat sebuah senyuman tersemat diwajahnya.

"Calon besan kita, Daddy-nya Sehun" Baekhyun yang senang bahwa calon besanya yang datang ia jadi heboh sendiri dan memberi salam dengan penuh semangat.

"Anyeong..."

"Kalau Sehun memang tidak ada disini, sebaiknya aku pergi saja"

"Kenapa tak mampir dulu, minum teh sebentar" tawaran Baekhyun dibalas dengan gelengan kepal dan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak terimakasih, Suho sedang sakit, jadi aku harus cepat pulang" Baekhyun entah kenapa bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyuruh Kris untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Ini untuk Suho, semoga cepat sembuh" ternyata Baekhyun kembali dan menyerahkan banyak sekali buah-buahan di dalam plastik. Kris sempat menolak tapi Baekhyun memang begitu selalu pemkasa apalagi Chanyeol juga memkasa Kris untuk membawanya pulang.

"Ternyata mereka baik sekali" gumam Kris sambil memandangi kantong plastik yang dibawanya

...

"Jongin kenapa kesini? Disini kan dingin" Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekasihnya, memeluknya erat sambil memandang sebuah pantai. Ya...mereka sedang berada di pantai yang sepi karena ini malam hari.

"Sebentar saja, mumpung kita melewati pantai. Apa kau ingin pulang?" Sehun mengangguk dan ikut memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku mau pulang, tapi nanti Daddy menyuruh kita putus lagi, aku tak mau"

"Apa kau sangat mencintaiku?" Sehun menganggukan kepala sambil cemberut. Berpikir kenapa Jongin menanyakan hal seperti ini di saat yang tidak tepat "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

"Jongin...dingin..."Sehun mendongak dan menatap Jongin lembut

"Pulang atau pergi ke sauna?"

"Sauna saja...aku sedang malas bertemu Daddy, walaupun aku rindu dengan Mommy" Jongin menarik Sehun untuk berjalan menuju sauna terdekat.

...

"Sayang maafkan aku" Kris sedang memohon untuk dimaafkan, sepulang dari rumah keluarga Park ia terus saja melakukannya. Suho masih saja diam menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku berjanji tak akan membahas masalahmu dengan Chanyeol semasa sekolah dulu" akhirnya Suho menoleh, menatap Kris yang sedang menatapnya balik. Suho sedikit tak percaya apa Kris mengatakkanya dengan tulus "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol...juga istrinya, dan mereka terlihat sangat mesra"

Lamat-lamat Suho tersenyum, kedua jemari putihnya menangkup pipi Kris "Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan tapi ini begitu membuat hati Kris besar.

"Aku tahu...dan aku juga mencintaimu sayang" Kris balas menangkup pipi Suho dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Cup

Ciuman kilat dilakukan keduanya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku!"

"Tak akan pernah" dan Suho menghadiahi Kris ebuah kecupan ringan tepat di bibir merah suaminya "Cepatlah sembuh, dan semoga Hunnie kita cepat pulang"

...

"Jongin...Sehun khawatir" Sehun menatap langit-langit tempat mereka menginap di sebuah sauna. Jongin memirngkan tubuhnya dan meandang tepat di wajah Sehun yang terlihat takut

"Apa yang kau kahwatirkan? Kau mungkin merindukan Daddy dan Mommy-mu"

"Aku rindu Mommy...perasaanku tak enak" kini Sehun balik menatap Jongin

"Coba kau telepon Mommy-mu!" benar kata Jongin, kenapa dari tadi ia tak menelpon Mommy-nya kalau memang khawatir

"Terimakasih idenya" sebelum pergi mencari handphone di loker Sehun mencium pipi Jongin secepat kilat.

Dilihatnya daftar nama dalam panggilan tak terjawab, dan hanya ada satu nama tertera disana 'DADDY' Sehun menghela nafas dan beralih membuka pesan yang di terimanya.

**From : Daddy**

Hunnie kau dimana

**From : Daddy**

Hunnie, Maafkan Daddy. Cepat pulang!

**From : Daddy**

Hunnie angkat telepon Daddy, Mommy sakit.

Pesan itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sehun langsung pucat dan panik seketika. Ia berlari menghampiri Jongin yang tengah telentang menikmati hangatnya sauna.

"Jongin...ayo kita pulang!" Jongin terduduk karena mendengar permintaan Sehun

"Ini sudah malam, aku tak yakin ada Bus untuk pulang" Jongin menarik Sehun untuk duduk, mengenggam jemarinya agar raut kepanikan itu sedikit hilang.

"Tapi Mommy sakit...aku merasa bersalah...hiks...Bagaimana ini Jongin?" dengan lembut Jongin menarik Sehun agar berada di pelukannya, mengusap kepala Sehun dengan tenang dan membiarkan kekasihnya menangis.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita pulang, saat ini tak ada Bus lagi menuju rumah" Sehun mengangguk dala m pelukan kekasihnya, wlau ia bingung dan takut tapi taka pa selama masih ada Jongin yang menangkannya.

...

Suho menggeliat pelan begitu mendengar seseorang yang familiar memanggilnya 'Mommy'. Kris masih tertidur di sampingnya, sepertinya dia tidak terusik sama sekali.

"Mommy...bukakan pintunya!" Suho melirik Jendela yang menunjukkan bahwa hari masih petang, tapi suara yang terus saja meneriakkan 'Mommy' semakin terdengar, malah sekarang diiringi oleh sebuah tangisan. Suho bergegas keluar dari kamar dan suara Sehun jelas sekali terdengar.

"Hunnie..." teriak Suho terlalu senang melihat Sehun yang sudah kembali dengan tangisan yang kencang

"Mommy...maafkan Hunnie...kata Daddy Mommy sakit...hiks...hiks...Hunnie jahat pada Mommy" Suho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putranya yang telah kembali dari acara kaburnya yang sangat singkat.

"Mommy sudah sembuh karena melihatmu pulang dengan selamat"

"Hiks...Mommy"

"Hunnie?" suara itu membuat Sehun berhenti menangis, memandang Daddy-nya yang keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan, tapi tetap tampan.

"Mo-Mommy" Sehun terlihat masih takut melihat Daddy-nya, takut kalau hubunganya dengan Jongin masih tidak mendapatkan izin.

"Jangan takut sayang...Daddy tak akan menyruhmu putus dari Jongin" Mata Sehun melebar, dan dengan itu senyumnya juga ikut mengembang. Ia berlari meninggalkan Mommy-nya dan menerjang Kris untuk segera di peluk

"Daddy..." Sehun memanggil-manggil Daddy-nya dengan perasaan lega "Tapi kalau Daddy menyuruh Hunnie putus lagi, Hunnie tak akan memaafkan Daddy" ancaman tersebut membuat Kris tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala putranya sayang.

"Jongin...terimakasih kau sudah menemani Sehun kabur" ini pujian atau sindiran? Jongin yang tak paham dengan perkataan Suho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya pelan "Emm...maksudku Sudah mejaga Sehun dengan baik...Hunnie memang masih seperti anak keci" Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menyerahkan tas bawaan Sehun selama ia kabur ke arah Suho.

"Ya...aku sangat paham dengan sifatnya yang satu itu" Sehun melirik Jongin tajam karena kalimat tersebut. Ia mendekati kekasihnya dengan muka di tekuk, kemudian Sehun memluknya erat.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku" Jongin balas memluk Sehun, meski agak canggung karena di tatap oleh kedua orang tua kekasihnya.

Paham dengan keadaan tersebut, Kris menarik Suho agar masuk ke dalam dan mmebiarkan putranya bermesraan sejenak. Yaa...anak memang akan tumbuh dewasa seiring berjalanya waktu, dan Kris kini menyadari bahwa Hunnie-nya juga akan dewasa dan nanti akan meninggalkanya dengan Suho, hidup berumah tangga sendiri dan hanya akan berkunjung beberpa kali dalam seminggu ke rumah orang tua mereka.

TAMAT

Saya bikin ff ini karena saya mau menyampaikan rasa bahagia juga rasa bersalah karena mmebaca ff MUSIC UNITED US di AFF tapi tak bisa ikut koment karena nggak punya aku. Suwer ceritanya itu baguuuus banget dan saya sedih karena nggak bisa ikut berheboh-heboh ria lewat koment. Kumohon yang bikin ff itu memaafkan kelancangan saya karena membca ff tersebut tanpa memberikan koment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sehun is My Son **

**Pairing : Krisho, Kaihun**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**DEPO LDH**

"Sampai kapanpun Daddy tak akan mengijinkanmu tinggal di apartement"

"Tapi Daddy, aku sudah kuliah, aku ingin mandiri"

Lagi, suasana ribut di pagi hari yang selalu menghiasi kediaman keluarga Wu kembali terdengar. Kris yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru dan celana cokelat sedang memandang malas pada satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki bersama Wu Joonmyeon. Bagaimana tidak? Permintaan Sehun yang selalu membuat Kris menahan marah meskipun selalu berakhir dengan terpenuhinya keinginan Hunnie kecil mereka yang sudah cukup besar, Karena ia sekarang sudah menginjak bangku kuliah dan sedang menikmati liburan sebelum perkuliahan dimulai. Yang diinginkan oleh Hunnie kecil mereka adalah pindah ke apartement yang lebih dekat dengan kampus bersama kekeasihnya Park Jongin, dengan alasan ia ingin belajar mandiri, padahal kalau dihitung-hitung jarak rumah mereka dengan kampus baru Sehun tidak terlalu jauh, bahkan Kris masih bisa mengantarnya karena kantornya melewati kampus Sehun.

"Jangan pergi Hunnie" keduanya menoleh pada Suho yang terlihat murung, menunduk menatap sarapannya malas. Kris memberikan kode pada Sehun, seakan tatapan Kris mengatakan "Kau berhasil membuat Mommy-mu sedih" Sehun mengelak dengan tidak menatap mata Daddy-nya dan memilih mendekati Suho.

"Mommy...Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah" Sehun memeluk Suho dengan sayang, melupakan sejenak acara sarapan pagi mereka.

Apa kalian sadar jika Sehun sudah tak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Huunie atau Sehun' sebagai kata ganti 'aku'. Padahal dulu jika ia seadang merajuk ia selalu menggunakan kata 'Hunnie' untuk meluluhkan hati Daddy dan Mommy-nya, proses kedewasaan mungkin, tapi panggilan 'Daddy dan Mommy' tidak berganti sampai sekarang.

Adegan saling peluk itu terjadi cukup lama, Sehun memuaskan diri memeluk Mommy-nya, menaruh kepalanya yang bersurai dark Cokelat di leher Suho, menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak. Suho sendiri balas memeluk Sehun sangat erat, takut hari itu juga Sehun akan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan sarapannya!" Kris memeotong adegan melankolis antara anak dan ibu tersebut, membuat Sehun benar-benar melepaskannya serta menghadiahi Kris dengan tatapan mematikan, tapi Daddy-nya hanya menganggap itu sebagai angin lalu yang, karena tatapan Sehun sama sekali tak menakutkan justru sangat lucu di mata Kris.

"Eummm...aku harus pergi sekarang, Jongin sudah menungguku untuk mencari apartement...dah Mommy..." Sehun mengecup kedua pipi Mommy-nya dan "Daddy juga ingin dicium?" Sehun yang mengerti arti tatapan Daddy-nya yang seolah terkejut, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kris dan mengecup satu pipi Daddy-nya, hanya satu dan itu membuat Kris kecewa. Suho saja diberi kecupan di kedua pipi tapi kenapa dia hanya satu, yah...mau bagaimana lagi? protes juga Sehun sudah berlari keluar.

"Dah...Mommy...Daddy" teriaknya jauh di depan rumah

"Hunnie kita sudah besar, dia akan meninggalkan kita" tanpa sada Suho mulai menangis, ia merasa Hunnie kecilnya benar-benar terasa jauh padahal Sehun baru berencana akan meninggalkan rumah yang mereka tempati bahkan sebelum Sehun lahir.

Perasaan seorang ibu, yah meskipun Suho laki-laki tapi dalam keluarga Wu ia berperan sebagai seorang istri bagi Kris dan ibu bagi Wu Sehun. Kris tiba-tiba menarik pelan jemari Suho hingga istri tercintanya mendongak dengan beberapa lelehan air mata. Kembali ditariknya perlahan hingga Suho mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kini sudah terduduk manis di atas pangkuan Kris.

"Jangan menangis...ssst...kau itu sudah tua sayang, jangan menangis lagi seperti Hunnie" sebuah tepukan keras diberikan Suho di bahu suaminya, tapi Kris malah tersenyum sambil terkekeh karena dari awal ia hanya ingin menggoda Suho.

"Kriiis...aku ikut denganmu ke kantor" rajuk Suho sambil memainkan kerah baju milik suaminya. Kris mengusak rambut Suho dengan sayang sebelum mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Kau dirumah saja! Aku ada rapat penting hari ini, kau akan bosan menungguku seharian di kantor" mau tak mau Suho mengangguk. Keinginannya tadi sebenarnya hanya iseng belaka, jika dipenuhi yang ia akan senang hati ikut Kris ke kantor, jika tidak ya tidak apa-apa "Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini" Suho kembali tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah ciuman sebelum Kris berangkat. Pelan-pelan ia mengecup bibir suaminya, Kris terlihat membalas dan berakhir dengan pergulatan kecil di bibir merka karena Kris mengisap bibir Suho bergantian atas dan bawah.

**...**

"Ayo cepat Jongiiin..." terlihat Sehun sedang menarik Jongin di hari yang cukup panas itu untuk memasuki sebuah gedung apartement. Jongin tak sedang memandangi jalanan yang ia lewati tapi lebih melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang terlihat berbeda dimata Jongin, berbeda bukan dalam artian menjadi lebih cantik, tapi berbeda karena ada sesuatu yang dipendam.

"Kau menyukai yang mana? Aku tak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang tadi kita kunjungi terlalu jorok, yang kemarin juga, terlalu banyak gang kecil, kalau aku pulang malam itu kan jadi menakutkan. Lalu apartement yang sebelah kamar yang kita lihat, terlalu berisik karena terdengar suara bayi menangis...lalu-"

"Berhenti berbicara Oh Sehun!" Sehun tak hanya diam karena bentakan Jongin, tetapi ia juga tak bergerak dari posisinya yang terlihat Shock karena kekasihnya yang tampan baru saja membentaknya "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu, tapi kau tak seperti Sehun-ku" ketika mengatakan 'Sehun-ku' nada yang digunakan Jongin terdengar melemah dan tersirat rasa frustasi.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam sebuah apartement, dimana si pemilik sudah menyerahkan kuncinya agar Sehun dan Jongin bisa melihat-lihat isinya dengan puas. Jadi ketika mereka ribut-ribut seperti ini tak akan ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi padamu!" dengan begitu Sehun menabrakkan dirinya untuk memeluk Jongin "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Mommy dan Daddy-mu?" Sehun mengangguk di pelukan Jongin, bahkan sekarang mulai terdengar suara isakan-isakan kecil "Mengenai apartement?" dan sekali lagi tebakan Jongin benar karena Sehun lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau tak ingin pindah ke apartement kenapa memaksakan diri" Sehun mendongak dan menatap pada Jongin, hendak melayangkan protes karena tebakannya kali ini agak sedikit salah. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya Sehun masih menatap kekasihnya dalam diam, hingga jemari Jongin mengusap pelan bekas-bekas air mata milik Sehun.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Mommy...aku takut Mommy sedih kalau aku pindah ke apartement"

"Kalau begitu tak usah pindah saja!"

"Aku tak mau...sudah seharusnya aku lepas dari Daddy dan Mommy, aku tak mau terus manja pada mereka" Sehun masih memeluk Jongin, dengan bibir yang di poutkan, sedangkan Jongin malah tersenyum dan menyingkap beberapa helaian rambut milik Sehun.

"Apa kau sanggup untuk tak manja lagi?" godaan yang dilontarkan Jongin berakibat buruk bagi dirinya sendiri karena Sehun memukul dadanya cukup keras.

"Aku memang tak mau manja-manja dengan Daddy dan Mommy lagi, karena sudah saatnya kau yang merawatku dan memanjakanku. Pabbo"

"Yakin sekali aku akan memanjakanmu?" dan sekali lagi Sehun memukul Jongin di tempat yang sama.

"Yasudah, aku tak mau pindah ke apartement" Sehun merajuk dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sebelum benar-benar terlepas Jongin sudah menarik Sehun lagi hingga wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Jongin perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka, pelan-pelan dan hidung mereka bertemu terlebih dahulu, semakin dekat dan kini dahi mereka yang bersentuhan. Lama kelamaan Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan-

CUP

Mengecup bibir Sehun singkat kemudian tersenyum setelah ciumannya terlepas.

"Eumm...boleh aku minta lagi?" dan Jongin tertawa sebelum memberikan kecupan di bibir, pipi, dahi, hidung, dan kembali ke bibir lagi.

**...**

Hari mulai malam ketika Kris memasuki rumahnya, lampu rumah sudah menyala tapi terlihat percuma karena di dalam terasa sangat sepi seperti taka da yang menghuni, bahkan Suho yang selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang dari kerjapun tak Nampak. Ketika ia mulai lebih masuk ke adalam untuk menuju dapur karena ingin minum ia melihat di meja makan sudah terhidang banyak sekali makanan.

Setelah menengguk satu gelas air putih Kris bergegas menuju kamarnya dengan Suho, curiga bahwa istri tercintanya ada disana. Dan benar saja Suho sedang tidur di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh badanya hingga leher, Kris mendekat menyentuh kening Suho, mengecek apakah istrinya baik-baik saja karena dimata Kris Suho Nampak seperti orang sakit.

Selembut apapun sentuhan Kris akhirnya Suho tetap terbangun juga, tersenyum begitu sadar yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah suaminya yang tampan dengan kemeja yang bagian atas kancingnya sudah dibuka.

"Apa kau sakit sayang?" tentu saja Kris terdengar sangat khawatir, dan Suho bisa menangkap nada cemas dibalik pertanyaan suaminya. Kemjudian ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum hangat, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera membawa Kris ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita makan" ucap Suho lemas. Kris hanya bisa menatap Suho yang berjalan dengan lemas menuju meja makan. Perlahan ia melangkah, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Suho dan menggenggam erat jemari istrinya. Suho mendongak dan sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Kris.

"Aku pulaaaaaang" suara Sehun begitu kencang dan terdengar begitu ceria ketika memasuki rumah, membuat Kris dan Suho tersenyum "Mommy...cepat aku sudah lapar" ternyata Sehun sudah duduk manis di depan meja, mendahului Mommy dan Daddy-nya.

Mereka makan dengan diam karena Suho tak terdengar berbicara, Kris lebih sibuk dengan memandangi wajah Suho yang terlihat muram, sedangkan Sehun lebih fokus untuk memakan semua hidangan yang dibuat oleh Mommy-nya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang Wu Sehun" sebelum mejawab, Sehun memberikan senyum yang manis pada Kris, walaupun agak susah karena ia masih mengunyah makanan.

"Begitulah...aku tadi menemukan banyak apartement yang lumayan bagus"

KREEEEK

Suho bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa bekas makanan ke arah wastafel.

"Sayang...bisakah kau nanti yang membereskan makan malamnya? Aku sedikit kurang enak badan" ucapnya pelan dan tak bersemangat. Kris menyanggupi keinginan Suho, takut kalau istrinya benar-benar sakit. Setelah dari dapur Suho segera masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun di meja makan.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Kris menggelengkan kepala dan mulai membereskan meja makan, bahkan sebelum Sehun menyelsaikan makan malamnya.

"Kau selsaikan makan malammu! Dan bereskan sisanya, Daddy ingin melihat Mommy dulu" Sehun ditinggal sendiri di meja makan, semuanya jadi terasa sepi tak seperti biasanya, ia jadi malas untuk melanjutkan makan dan segera membereskan meja sesuai dengan perintah terakhir Kris.

"Aku pasti melakukan hal yang salah"

...

Suho lagi-lagi menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal, Kris mendekat dan ikut tidur di belakang Suho, memeluk pinggang istrinya dengan erat sedangkan bibirnya berulang-ulang mengecup puncak kepala Suho. Diam-diam Suho membuka matanya, sebenarnya ia tak tidur hanya menutup mata karena ia tak ingin merasakan suatu hal yang baginya amat menyedihkan. Digenggamnya erat jemari Kris yang melingkari pingganya, Kris sedikit tersenyum begitu tahu jika Suho belum tidur.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja...jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sampai kapanpun Sehun adalah anak kita, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan kita, sayang" tanpa di ketahui oleh suaminya Suho sudah menangis dalam diam, membasahi bantal yang digunakan sebagai sandaran kepala.

"Sehun...hiks...Sehun kita...hiks.." dan barulah Kris sadar bahwa Suho tengah menangis. Tangisan yang sangat memilukan karena ia terus saja memanggil nama Sehun.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Kris lebih memilih untuk keluar kamar, meninggalkan Suho yang sudah tertidur akibat terlalu lelah menangis. Kris mengedarkan pandanganya pada penjuru rumah, dan tatapannya tepat berhenti pada sosok yang tengah menonton Tv dengan malas. Ia menghampirinya dan ikut duduk disamping Wu Sehun, putra satu-satunya.

"Daddy...apa Mommy sakit" Kris mengusap kepala Sehun sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Sehun terlihat sedikit lega begitu menyadari Mommy-nya baik-baik saja.

"Ingin kuceritakan tentang sesuatu?" Sehun berpikir Kris akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng cengeng seperti Cinderella, karena Cerita yang ada di pikiran Sehun adalah hal yang terkait seperti yang ia pikirkan barusan. Ia sudah bergidik ngeri padahal belum tentu Daddy-nya akan menceritakan cerita Cinderella.

"Ini cerita waktu kau pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar. Daddy tidak akan pernah melupakannya" Sehun merasa akan sedikit dipermalukan disini, mengingat bahkan Daddy-nya saja tak bisa melupakan hal yang bahkan belum ia ceritakan.

"Hari pertama kau masuk sekolah, kau hampir menangis selama perjalan dari rumah menuju sekolah" Sehun terkejut hingga posisinya yang tadi bersandar pada sofa, kini sedikit agak maju untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan Daddy-nya "Benarkah ia menangis selama perjalanan?" Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Ketika masih di taman kanak-kanak dulu, Mommy selalu menungguimu dari berangkat hingga pulang. Tapi ketika Sekolah dasar Mommy sudah tak mungkin menungguimu lagi, jadi hanya Daddy yang mengantarmu sampai sekolah" Kris tersenyum sejenak, sepertinya ini tanda-tanda bahwa cerita akan semakin seru, atau semakin memalukan bagi Sehun "Kau memaksa ingin pulang, tak mau masuk ke sekolah karena tak ada Mommy disampingmu. Daddy bahkan harus menggendongmu hingga masuk ke dalam kelas"

"Apa aku secengeng itu waktu kecil?" Kris tertawa sambil tangan kananya digunakan untuk mengusak rambut Sehun

"Ketika Daddy menjemputmu, kau ternyata sudah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan salah satu songsaenim dan hebatnya kau masih saja menangis, memanggil-manggil 'Mommy' secara terus menerus. Daddy sedikit terkejut begitu melihat matamu begitu merah dan sembab seperti mata ikan" dan cerita Kris terhenti karena Sehun memukul pelan lengan Daddy-nya.

"Sampai di rumah kau langsung berlari masuk ke dalam dan kembali menangis di pelukan Mommy-mu. Mommy sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkanmu pergi ke sekolah dengan Daddy saja, tapi mau bagiamana lagi, tak ada orang tua yang menunggui anaknya hingga pulang sekolah ketika putra putrinya sudah menginjak sekolah dasar"

"Yah...aku benar-benar cengeng"

"Di hari kedua kau masuk sekolah, kau memaksa tak mau masuk karena tak ada Mommy. Daddy bahkan terlambat pergi ke kantor karena harus membujukmu dengan segala macam mainan hingga akhirnya kau mengangguk dan membiarkan Daddy mengantarmu ke sekolah dengan selamat"

"Apa ceritanya sudah berakhir?" pertanyaan Sehun terdengar sedikit kecewa begitu Kris tak lagi melanjutkan ceritanya "Ceritakan tentang yang lain Daddy, kumohon!"

"Waktu kau pergi berbelanja dengan Mommy ke departement store, kalian tak sengaja mendapatkan undian untuk pergi ke taman bermain sebanyak dua buah. Kau berpikir keras siapa yang akan kau ajak untuk pergi bersamamu, ketika Mommy menyarankan agar kau pergi dengan Daddy saja, kau menolak dan mengatakan pada kami 'Aku masih punya dua orang tua, mana mungkin aku hanya pergi dengan salah satu dari kalian'."

"Dan pada akhirnya kita bertiga pergi ke taman bermain dengan dua tiket gratis dan satu tiket membeli sendiri sebagai tambahan"

"Daddy! Jika aku benar-benar menyewa apartement dengan Jongin, apa Daddy tidak akan sedih?"

"Daddy selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tapi hampir setiap hari Mommy mengingatkan Daddy kalau kau itu sudah besar, sudah waktunya untuk mandiri. Lama kelamaan Daddy mulai bisa mengikuti perkembanganmu yang semakin hari semakin dewasa, dan pada akhirnya kau akan memulai hidup sendiri dengan keluarga barumu"

"Tapi kenapa Mommy terlihat sedih? Apa pilihanku salah?"

"Semua ibu pasti akan sedih ketika buah hatinya akan pergi meninggalkanya kelak. Mommy lebih cepat memahami bahwa kau bukan akan kecil lagi dari pada Daddy, tapi dia belum bisa menerima kalau kau akan meninggalkan Mommy secepat ini. Kita bertigia selalu bersama tinggal disini, dan tiba-tiba kau harus pergi, Mommy jelas merasa kehilangan, apalagi kau hanya anak kami satu-satunya. Daddy melarangmu untuk tinggal di apartement bukan karena apa, tapi Daddy takut Mommy mu akan sedih, dan semuanya sudah terbukti sayang" Kris menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Sehun merasakan begaimana kesedihan yang dirasakan Mommy-nya melalui Cerita Kris.

**...**

Pagi ini Sehun juga pergi untuk kembali melihat apartement yang dilihatnya dengan Jongin kemarin, sepertinya mereka berdua sedikit cocok dengan apatement tersebut, dan hari ini mereka memilih kembali untuk bernegosisasi dengan si pemilik.

Suho kali ini benar-benar memaksa untuk ikut Kris pergi ke kantor , ia tak mau dirumah sendirian seperti tak punya keluarga, lagipula Kris juga cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Suho yang akhir-akhir ini sering lemas dan sedih, jadi ia membiarkan saja Suho ikut meski tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya di kantor nanti.

Selama Kris menandatangi beberapa berkas yang bisa dilakukan Suho hanya bergulung-gulung di atas sofa. Dimata Kris ia benar-benar terlihat seperti Sehun yang sedang bosan jika ditinggal dirumah sendirian. Beruntung Kris adalah direktur di perusahaanya sendiri jadi apapun yang dilakukan oleh Suho tidak akan di ketahui oleh orang lain karena Kris memiliki ruangan pribadi.

Merasa lelah dengan kegiatanya memberikan tanda tangan pada banyaknya berkas, Kris memilih istirahat sejenak dengan menghampiri Suho yang masih bergulung-gulung tak jelas.

HUUP

Kris memegang pinggang Suho dari belakang, karena posisi Suho sedang tengkurap dan sekarang istrinya tak bisa bergerak karena pegangan Kris yang erat. Kris membalik Suho hingga wajah mereka berhadapan, lalu menarik Suho agar berganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Apa kau bosan?" Suho mengangguk dan segera memeluk Kris. Kris yang dipeluk tentu saja senang, bahkan ia sekarang terlihat ingin memangku Suho dengan wajah mereka yang berhadapan "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Apa boleh? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum selesai, tapi tak apa, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini" sebelum Kris dan Suho beranjak dari posisinya, ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kris membiarkannya masuk dan mengganti posisinya yang tadi sedang memangku Suho.

"Permisi Direktur Wu...saya ingin ijin untuk pulang cepat hari ini, putra saya akan kuliah di jepang jadi saya harus mengantarnya ke bandara, apakah boleh?"

"Wah..ternyata anak kita seumuran, putraku juga baru masuk bangku kuliah. Baiklah...antar saja putramu ke bandara, karena kau tak akan melihat putramu dalam waktu dekat ini, puas-puaskanlah dulu bersamanya" salah satu pegawai tadi terus saja membungkukan badan ambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih. Kris tersenyum melihat pegawainya yang bahagia karena ijin darinya, tapi senyum itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu melihat wajah Suho yang begitu pucat

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kris khawatir

"Aku jahat pada Hunnie...hiks...aku tak mmebolehkanya untuk pindah ke apartement...hiks...aku jahat Kris...hiks"

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Kau itu orang baik, bahkan terlalu baik...bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi Mommy yang jahat bagi Sehun?" Kris kembali mendekap erat tubuh Suho ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Suho menangis terisak dengan terus menyalahkan dirinya sebagai Mommy yang jahat untu Sehun.

"Bawa aku menemui Sehun sayang...hiks...aku harus meminta maaf padanya"

**...**

Sehun berlarian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia benar-benar cemas begitu Daddy-nya menelepon dan berkata Mommy kesayangannya ingin segra bertemu. Sehun sampai melupakan Jongin yang tadi mengantarkannya hingga depan rumah, ia terlalu khawatir dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa kecupan perpisahan.

"Mommy...Mommy...Sehun sudah pulang" tanpa babibu lagi Sehun langung masuk ke dalam kamar milik Daddy dan Mommy-nya. Sehun sempat terhenti sejenak karena melihat pose kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat err...wajar sih karena mereka hanya berpelukan dalam artian yang masih wajar, karena nyatanya Suho menangis dipelukan Kris.

"Kemari sayang! Mommy ingin memelukmu" dan Sehun segera berlutut dan memeluk Suho "Maafkan Mommy sayang...Mommy jahat padamu" Sehun menggelengkan kepala, tanda ia tak setuju dengan perkataan Mommy-nya.

"Mommy tak salah apapun...Sehun yang salah karena membuat Mommy sedih akhir-akhir ini" mereka saling berpelukan lama, sambil sesekali terdengar suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut Suho dan Sehun secara bergantian. Kris yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini berinisiatif untuk ikut bergabung dan memeluk Suho yang kecil dari belakang. Ughhh...terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

"Sehun boleh pindah ke apartement dengan Jongin, asalkan kau harus sering pulang mengunjungi Mommy dan Daddy di akhir pekan"

"Tentu saja Mommy, Aku akan melakukannya. Aku sayang Mommy"

"Kau melupakan Daddy-mu Wu Sehun" sela Kris di tengah-tengah

"Iya...aku juga sayang Daddy...eummm...bolehkah malam ini aku tidur dengan kalian? Karena nanti aku akan sering merindukan Mommy dan Daddy" Suho menganggukkan kepala dan mereka langsung saja mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur bertiga dalam satu ranjang.

Sehun terlihat bergelung di leher Mommy-nya, menghirup wangi yang sampai kapanpun akan membuatnya nyaman. Kalau Kris, ia memeluk Suho dari belakang dengan tangan krinya, sedangkan tangan yang kanan digunakan untuk menyanggah kepalanya agar bisa melihat dua malaikat yang ada di keluarga Wu tersebut.

**THE END**

**...**

Saya membuat ini, karena tiba-tiba teringat dengan jaman saya waktu awal masuk kuliah, bahkan saya sampek nangis karena nggak mau jauh dari rumah, mutusin pindah kuliah aja, padahal aku milih universitas juga kagak ada yg maksa dimana, eh pas giliran masuk pengennya malah keluar. Sekarang kan musim mahasiswa baru jadi muncul ide yang kayaknya rada g banyak humornya deh.

Saya mungkin akan jarang nulis FF karena tak bisa seluang dulu, bukan karena malas atau apa, tp karena saya merasa waktu 24 jam sehari itu nggak cukup, dan saya butuh lebih banyak waktu. Lagi pula author baru yang FF-nya bagus-bagus banyak bermunculan, jadi tak perlu susah karena kehilangan satu orang seperti saya. Saya sebenarnya lebih senang baca FF dari pada bikin, saya bikin karena ingin menuangkan ide yang nyatanya belum ditulis sama author lain.

Jadi kalau mau share ide tentang FF, aku mungkin bisa bantu, aku lebih senang seperti itu dari pada harus bikin ff sendiri yang hasilnya belum tentu bagus. Saya punya banyak ide di otak akhir-akhir ini, tapi waktu untuk nulisnya yang nggak ada. Adakah dari kalian yang mau merangkai ide saya sebagai suatu cerita? Dengan pairing Krisho, Chanbaek atau Kaihun. Tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau pairinya Krisho.


End file.
